


Home

by cumicumi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: "MUNDUR!" ancam Ino berang, "JANGAN MENDEKAT, ORANG ASING!""Sayang, aku ini bukan orang asing,"Sekali lagi pria itu berkata. Ekspresinya masih kebingungan, tetapi pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap Ino tanpa keraguan—"Aku ini suamimu,"Ino Yamanaka, 25 tahun, seorang model, tidur dalam keadaan lajang, dan bangun-bangun sudah jadi istri orang.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Sai & Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inojin, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bagian 1

  


* * *

**Disclaimer** : karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : _Alternate Universes. Time-travel-ish. OOC. Humor. Typos. Two-shot. Some adult jokes. Slight SuiKarin._

* * *

.

**Home**

Bagian 1

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang platina panjang tampak berdiri di salah satu ruang yang masih lenggang. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _jeans_ dan _boots_ hitam menapak tegas lantai kayu. Tangannya yang lentik melepaskan kacamata hitam merek kenamaan yang bertanggar di hidungnya, kemudian menyelipkannya ke kerah _black leather coat y_ ang membalut tubuh. Ia menyampirkan satu tangannya di pinggang yang terlilit _belt_ hitam, memberi ilusi sempurna lekukan tubuh _hourglass_ yang dimilikinya.

Kepala gadis itu berputar, membuat kucir kudanya bergoyang ikut bergoyang kesana-kemari. Irisnya yang sebiru laut bergulir dengan seksama ke setiap sudut yang ada. Saat ini ia tengah menginjakan kaki di rumah baru yang telah resmi ia beli dari agen properti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ruangan yang terletak paling ujung—tempatnya sekarang berdiri ini, rencananya akan ia jadikan kamar utamanya. Tempatnya melepas penat dan lelah di hari-hari nanti.

Saat ini kamar dengan cat berwarna lavender itu masih nampak limbai. Yang bisa terlihat adalah beberapa kotak warna putih bertumpuk di sana sini, mulai dari ukuran kecil hingga besar, berlabel nama Ino Yamanaka berserta dengan corat-coret list barang-barang apa saja yang ada di dalam kotak. Perabot yang mengisi juga masih belum banyak. Hanya ada lemari pakaian besar yang berdiri menempel ke dinding, sementara di pusat ruangan diletakan sebuah kasur ukuran king size, masih polos dan belum terpasang seprai.

Yang penting kasur telah selesai ditata dulu—itu yang paling esensial, karena rencananya Ino akan mulai bermalam di sini hari ini. Kalau untuk furniture dan barang-barang lain bisalah ia urus nanti.

Tepat di depan kasur ada sebuah perapian yang memang sudah bawaan dari rumah ini. Sementara di bagian timur ranjang, terdapat jendela geser besar dengan tirai berwarna putih satin. Kaca itu mengarah langsung ke halaman depan rumahnya. Ino menyukai fakta itu. Ia memang punya impian memiliki halaman rumah yang cukup besar dan juga bisa memfasilitasi hobinya berkebun. Tentu ia sudah tak sabar ingin menanam berbagai macam flora dan meletakan pot-pot bunganya di sekitaran halaman. Ia menyukai ide ketika ia bangun dan membuka tirai kamarnya, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sapaan sang surya pagi dan indahnya pancarona bunga-bunga yang ia rawati dengan telaten.

Dari kaca bening ini, Ino tentu juga bisa dengan jelas melihat aktivitas di luar sana. Ia bisa melihat truk besar milik agen jasa pindah rumah terpakir di balik pagar rumahnya. Orang-orang berseragam biru bergotong royong mengangkut barang-barang, satu per satu, dengan penuh hati-hati dan ketelatenan. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, bergabung dengan barang-barang lain yang telah diturunkan.

Ino memutar _heels_ -nya untuk mengantarnya keluar ruangan. Kakinya menapak lantai kayu, melangkah melewati koridor—karena seperti yang ia bilang tadi, letak kamarnya memang berada di paling ujung. Ino kepikiran untuk mendekor koridor bercat krem itu dengan beberapa pigura atau lukisan-lukisan yang akan ia letakan di sepanjang kanan dan kirinya— _supaya tidak terlalu kosong kesannya.  
_  
Sepanjang lorong ada dua pintu yang ia lewati. Dua ruangan itu tak sebesar master bedroom memang, tapi punya kamar mandinya masing-masing. Rencananya ia akan menggunakan ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamarnya sebagai ruang kerja, lalu ruangan yang kedua—hmm…ia belum tahu sih akan diapakan. Mungkin ia akan menjadikannya sebagai kamar atau atau semacamnya—mengingat terkadang beberapa temannya suka _sleepover_ atau mampir tak diundang.

Keluar dari koridor, netra gadis itu langsung disambut oleh pemandangan ruang tamu yang luas. Sejatinya rumah yang dibelinya ini memang cukup besar. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang agensi pindaha berlalu lalang, mengangkat atau menggotong barang dan kardus-kardus ke sana kemari. Keluar masuk ruangan dari satu ke yang lainnya. Ino juga menyadari beberapa perabotannya sudah tertata dengan sempurna di ruang tamu. Sofa, meja besar dan kecil, cabinet, televisi, guci-guci, dan pot-pot tanaman ditempatkan sedemikian rupa. Diletakan sesuai yang ia ingini. Memberi kesan _spacious_ dan _homey._

Tidak salah ia memutuskan menggunakan jasa agen pindahan rumah ini. Walau harus merogoh kocek agak dalam, menurut Ino tak jadi masalah kalau service yang ditawarkan semenyenangkan ini. Mereka sangat menjaga setiap furniture milik klien, membawanya dengan hati-hati. Bahkan mereka memasang _protective cover_ di dinding maupun di lantai ketika mereka membawa barang-barang masuk ke dalam agar ujung barang-barang yang diangkut tak membuat goresan di dalam rumah.

Si pemilik rumah hanya tinggal mengarahkan kemana para petugas kiranya harus meletakan properti, sesuai yang mereka inginkan. Kali ini pekerjaan perancangan tata letak perabotan rumah barunya ia serahkan pada dua sahabatnya, Suigetsu dan Karin, yang memang ahli di bidang itu. Karin bertanggung jawab menghandle ruang tamu hingga dapur, sementara Suigetsu kebagian sisanya. Ino menawarkan bayaran, tentu saja, tetapi mereka berdua kompak menolak. Katanya spesial untuk sahabat supermodel mereka ini. _Ck._

Gadis ayu itu berkeliling. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, heels-nya mengetuk lantai kayu menyebrangi ruang tamu untuk menuju ke arah dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, ruang mesin cuci, lalu pergi ke arah belakang rumah yang mana terdapat sebuah halaman kecil, dengan sebuah kolam ikan yang menempel ke dinding. Ada _space_ kecil di sebelah kolam—mungkin ia akan gunakan sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian nantinya.

Sepanjang Ino berjalan mengitari, ia tentu berpapasan dengan Karin dan Suigetsu yang sibuk memberi instruksi kepada beberapa petugas pembawa barang. Beberapa kali Ino juga turut memberi saran dimana baiknya barang-barangnya diletakan. Menengahi ketika dirasa perlu saat Karin dan Suigetsu berbeda pendapat dan malah justru perang bersilat lidah— _biasalah.  
_  
Sekarang sudah mau selesai. Perabotan-perabotan berat sebagian besar sudah terancang dengan apik di setiap ruangan. Hanya tinggal printilan-printilan kecil yang masih ada di dalam kardus-kardus putih yang bertumpuk, menunggu disusun rapi—kalau yang ini sih biar Ino sendiri yang turun tangan.

Tanpa sadar, hari mulai menuju petang. Sang surya hendak bersiap diri kembali ke singgasana. Petugas dari agensi pindahan rumah telah semuanya pulang. Setelah mengurusi beberapa dokumen legal, tanda tangan disana sini, dan menyelesaikan transaksi-Ino ingin bersorak rasanya. _Akhirnya selesai juga!  
_  
Gadis itu melepaskan _leather coat_ -nya dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke salah satu sofa yang masih terbungkus plastik. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ino telah selesai mendekor ruang tamu dengan printilan-printilan kecil, menata peralatan dapur dan meja makan—lalu setelah itu ia akan beralih menata kamarnya. Sisanya Ino putuskan untuk mendekor besok. _Ia sudah terlalu lelah._

Ino putuskan untuk mengambil rehat untuk saat ini, menikmati syahdunya sore hari. Cahaya senja yang bernaung, menembus celah-celah pohon pinus. Sinarnya menghujam dalam gerak semu dari sela-sela jendela, menghujaninya dalam buai hangatnya—membawa rasa kantuk yqng menyerta. Apalagi ditambah dengan letih yang melanda. Ino serasa rela membiarkan dirinya disambut oleh dewa morpheus sewaktu-waktu.

"Nih, minum dulu," Karin menyerahkan sebuah gelas piala berisi _orange juice_ kepada Ino. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran sofa, melempar senyum penuh syukur kepada Karin yang mendudukan diri tepat di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, Karin,"

Hanya segelas _orang juice_ instan, tapi nampak begitu menyegarkan terlihat. Terlebih ketika ia kehausan dan kecapaian seperti ini. Gadis berambut auburn itu juga menenteng satu gelas lain di genggaman, mungkin untuknya sendiri.

"Punyaku mana?" Suigetsu yang duduk di seberang mereka mengeluh ketika Karin tak menyodorkan gelas orange juice lain padanya. Yang ia dapat justru picingan mata galak dari yang bersangkutan,

"Bikin sendiri sana. Aku cuman buat untuk Ino," ucap Karin acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan protesan Suigetsu dan menegak likuid oranye-nya dengan santai. Ia sengaja menegaknya keras-keras dan mengeluarkan suara _"aaaah_ " nikmat dalam setiap tegukan yang diambil. Niatnya untuk memameri dan memanas-manasi Suigetsu yang makin senewen.

"Ye, pilih kasih kau!" sahut Suigetsu kesal. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari sofa untuk menuju ke dapur—mungkin ingin mencari minuman untuknya. Ia sadar berdebat dengan Karin tak akan mengobati rasa hausnya. Karin dan Ino sama-sama berbagi seringai lebar melihat Suigetsu menggerutu.

"Bagaimana dengan _project-_ mu Ino? Kau jadi diikutkan ke _New York Fashion Week_ di bulan Februari nanti?" tanya Karin setelahnya, sesekali dengan menyeruput jus jeruk dari gelas yang ia genggam.

Ino mengangguk, meletakan jus jeruknya yang tinggal separuh ke meja di hadapan, "Yap, agensi modelku sudah memfinalisasi. Kemungkinan juga tidak hanya New York, tapi Milan juga,"

"Wah keren," Karin berdecak kagum, "Sahabatku ini sudah jadi supermodel kenamaan ternyata. Siapa yang sangka yang dulu cuman modal dari iseng sekarang sudah mau ikut _Fashion Week_ dunia?"

Ino berlagak menyombongkan diri. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dengan jenaka, sengaja mengibaskan ujung rambutnya tepat ke muka Karin—hingga Karin mengumpat dan Ino pun terbahak puas.

Gadis itu lalu menyandarkan punggung kembali ke sofa, mendesahkan nafas. Otaknya dipaksa bernostalgia.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Karin. Ino memang memulai karier modeling-nya hanya dari iseng belaka. Dia saat itu adalah mahasiswi seni. Punya hobi fotografi dan ia suka menjadi objek foto juga. Ia punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup baik dan ia pintar bergaya. Ino sudah sering diminta untuk jadi model beberapa protek temannya semenjak sekolah menengah—dan itu berlanjut juga sampai kuliah.

Ino juga suka memposting hasil-hasil fotonya ke instagram pribadinya. Tak disangka ternyata ada agensi model lokal yang sedang hunting talent. Ino tiba-tiba dapat direct message dari orang yang mengaku sebagai talent hunter dari salah satu agensi model. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi Ino pernah mendengar nama agensi itu. Awalnya, ia pikir itu hanya scam— _biasa kan, tipu-tipu begitu?_ Tapi ketika Ino akhirnya iseng datang ke audisi, ia lolos seleksi dan ditawari kontrak detik itu juga. Jadilah ia bekerja sambilan sebagai model sembari ia menyelesaikan studinya di fashion design.

Setelah itu kariernya makin menanjak naik. Pelan tapi pasti. Ino yang awalnya hanya menjadi model katalog untuk beberapa brand kecil, mulai merambah ke _brand-brand_ yang lebih besar. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai merambat ke ranah majalah. Awalnya hanya kebagian di halaman belakang, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa menemukan dirinya mulai sering terpampang di cover depan. Dari majalah lokal sampai yang ke skala nasional.

Lalu Ino mulai mencoba peruntungan di atas catwalk. Tentunya awalnya hanya ikut kompetisi _event-event_ lokalan, lalu ia mulai dapat tawaran melenggang di atas _catwalk_ mengenakan pakaian rancangan desaigner terkenal di kota. Lalu tawaran-tawaran silih berganti datang dari rumah-rumah mode dan desaigner kenamakan Jepang. Sampai akhirnya titik baliknya ada ketika ia ditawari untuk berjalan di atas panggung _**Rakuten Fashion Week TOKYO**_ , yang mana merupakan event fashion week terbesar di Jepang. Memang belum sebesar _The Big 4 Fashion Week_ seperti London, Milan, New York, dan Paris—tetapi itu tetap merupakan suatu kehormatan untuknya. Apalagi ia akan memeragakan busana untuk salah satu rumah mode terkenal di Jepang.

Tentu untuk sampai di titik itu butuh perjuangan super ekstra. Jalannya berliku.

Ada air mata, keringat, bahkan mungkin sampai darah yang dikorbankan. Mungkin orang-orang melihat bahwa dunia model itu mudah dan banyak suka-sukanya. Gemerlap dunia model yang biasa dilihat dari perspektif orang awam, sebenarnya menyimpan sisi lain yang tak kalah kelam.

Betapa keras dirinya harus berlatih dan menjaga proporsi tubuhnya. Ino beberapa kali harus rela diet ketat, sampai bahkan tidak makan untuk memenuhi demand dari klien dan agensinya mengenai tubuh ideal. Mengalami betapa beratnya ia harus mengatur waktu antara bekerja dengan kuliah, nilai-nilainya mulai jatuh karena kesibukan yang datang menerjang. Pernah juga ia mengalami sepi job sehingga ia tak mendapat pemasukan apa-apa. Atau ia pernah merasa frustasi ketika karier modelling-nya tak mengalami perkembangan apa-apa.

Perasaan ingin menyerah untuk berkarier di bidang ini sering sekali datang. Tekanan dari beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa meniti karier di dunia model hanyalah sia-sia—tidak memiliki prospek cerah. Cibiran beberapa orang dan rival yang mengatakan bahwa ia bukan model berbakat. Ia juga sering mendapat honor sedikit, padahal ia harus seharian bekerja, atau terkadang honornya telat dibayarkan dari tanggal perjanjian. Ino juga pernah mengalami insiden jatuh di atas catwalk—yang berakhir dengan rasa malu dan kaki terkilir.

Macam-macam hambatan yang harus ia hadapi untuk sampai ke tahap ini.

Namun semua itu akhirnya terbayar manis. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Perjuangan demi perjuangan terlewati, _pelan tapi pasti_. Tuhan Maha Adil, lagipula. Sekarang, Ino sudah bergabung dengan salah satu top agensi model global—dan ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk debut di _Fashion Week_ kenamakan dunia—New York dan Milan. Ia bersyukur namanya mulai diperhitungkan dan dikenal di dunia model.

Ino Yamanaka, sekarang 25 tahun, merupakan salah satu model kenamakan di Jepang. Kau bisa menemukan dirinya beberapa kali berkesempatan mengisi majalah—seperti _Vogue, Bazaar, dan Elle Jepang_. Menjadi brand ambassador beberapa merek terkenal. Ketika ia berjalan ke pusat kota, terkadang ia bisa menemukan fotonya dipajang di baliho pinggir kota atau toka. Diikutkan dalam kampanye musim gugur dan musim panas _brand fashion_ ternama. Lalu lalang di atas _catwalk_ di beberapa _event_ di Jepang.

Ino merasa bersyukur dan bangga ia bisa membangun namanya sendiri. Tentu itu semua berkat dari dukungan orang-orang terdekatnya juga ia bisa sampai di sisni. Mencapai mimpinya setelah harus melewati berbagai arang rintang yang menghadang. Sekarang, Ino di usianya yang ke 25, sedang berusaha membangun kestabilan karier model-nya. Dan dasarnya manusia punya naluri yang suka tak pernah puas, Ino ingin bisa merasakan berbagai pengalaman lain—membentuk batu loncatan yang berbeda. Menantang dirinya untuk mencoba pengalaman dan hal-hal baru lainnya.

Ia begitu fokus pada kariernya sampai ia melupakan kehidupan percintaannya—yang terkadang jadi kekhawatiran beberapa sahabat dan keluarganya. Ibunya secara implisit mulai menyinggung-menyinggung soal ini. Mengajaknya terlibat konversasi seperti, _"Eh, Ino! Ada anak teman Mama yang menikah lho!", "Ino, anak teman Mama ada yang ganteng nih. Mau coba kenalan tidak?'_ atau _"Ih, teman Mama sudah mau punya cucu lagi!"._ Ino tahu kemana maksud perkataan sang Mama tersebut—biasanya ia hanya pura pura tidak memperhatikan atau berusaha mengubah topik.

Ia tahu Mama-nya ingin Ino bisa segera menikah dan memberinya momongan. Ino kesal kalo Mamanya sudah mulai membahas ini, apalagi mulai membawa-bawa fakta kalau _"Papa dan Mama sudah tidak muda lagi, lho"_. Ditambah lagi, teman-teman Ino memang sudah mulai banyak yang menikah, bahkan punya anak.

Jujur, Ino saat ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan ke arah sana _. Sedikit pun._

Terbesit untuk berpacaran saja tidak ada. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah karier, karier, dan karier. Ino hanya peduli pada bagaimana membuat kariernya stabil, bahkan kalau bisa lebih berkembang lagi. Ia punya mimpi untuk mencapai puncak karier modelnya dan membangun butiknya sendiri, suatu hari nanti.

Ia tak peduli dengan segala tetek bengek cinta-cintaan. Jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan, patah hati, belum lagi terlinat drama ini dan itu. Itu semua terdengar sangat _merepotkan (Ya Tuhan, dia mulai terdengar seperti Shikamaru. Geez) .  
_  
 _Apalagi anak._

Menurut opini pribadi Ino, anak itu terlalu... merepotkan (Nah kan. Ia benar-benar sudah keteluran Shikamaru). Anak-anak itu bau, berisik, dan... _annoying_. Ino tak punya impresi positif soal anak-anak.

Ia melihat sendiri ketika reuni dengan teman-temannya yang sudah pada menikah sekarang, bagaimana hangout grup mereka yang dulunya diisi dengan party dan bersenang-senang, kini seolah menjelma jadi tempat penitipan anak. Anak-anak tak bisa diam. Merangkak kesana-kemari, berlarian tanpa henti, tangis mengudara, dan jerit orang tua mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Menyaksikan kekacauan itu, membuat Ino seketika merenung— yang akhirnya berbuah konklusi.

_Menikah dan punya anak?_

_Tidak dulu. Terima kasih.  
_

Lagipula, _value_ seorang wanita tidak didasarkan dari kehidupan romansanya semata. _Valu_ e seorang wanita tidak bergantung dari siapa yang dia nikahi. Value seorang wanita ya dari diri mereka sendiri.

Banyak kok wanita hebat di luar sana yang sukses tanpa menikah. Ino sebenarnya tak tahu pasti apakah dia ingin menikah atau tidak suatu saat nanti—yang jelas ia sedang tidak menaruh minat soal itu. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Jadi jangan pernah menanyakan " _kapan nikah_?" karena pertanyaan terkutuk itu mulai membuatnya jengah setengah mati.

"Jujur, aku terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba kaumembeli rumah ini dan memutuskan pindah ke sini, Ino," Ino mendengar Suigetsu berkomentar, dilihatnya pemuda itu keluar dari dapur setelah beberapa lama ia habiskan mengubek-ubek isi kotak minuman. Satu tangannya menyangga gelas, sedang tangan yang lain terselip ke dalam celana. Ia melemparkan bokongnya ke sofa di depan para gadis—mengakibatkan likuid gelap kemerahan yang ada di dalam gelasnya sedikit bergoyang. Ino menduga itu adalah _Wine Folly Cabernet Sauvignon_ —salah satu varietas anggur wine merah terbaik—yang Ino beli tadi siang. Ino tak masalah Suigetsu membukanya—terkadang di satu waktu, barang miliknya bisa jadi barang milik kedua temannya itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun sepertinya, Karin tak membagi sentimen yang sama.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah minum wine? Kau mau mabuk?!" omel Karin dengan wajah sengit, "Kalau begitu nanti biar aku saja yang menyetir!"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, membalas santai, "Ya baguslah kau sesekali bisa berguna,"

Karin meraih bantal sofa, untuk kemudian ia lemparkan ke arah Suigetsu—yang gesit menangkisnya dengan seulas seringai.

Ino yang melihatnya terkekeh. Sudah biasa Karin dan Suigetsu ribut-ribut. Memang dinamika mereka seperti itu. Katanya sih " _mereka benci, tapi mereka berusaha mentoleransi satu sama lain_ _._ "— _Terpaksa_ , katanya. Ino terkadang heran juga dengan hubungan mereka.

Ia mengenal mereka semenjak di universitas. Mereka beda jurusan, memang. Karin dan Suigetsu dari prodi Interior Design sementara ia ada di Fashion Design. Mereka pertama bertemu saat masuk ke organisasi kampus dan ditempatkan di satu divisi yang sama. Meskipun begitu, mereka sefrekuensi. Ino merasa nyaman berteman dengan mereka meski Karin dan Suigetsu menghabiskan lima puluh persen waktu mereka dengan mempeributkan sesuatu. Meskipun begitu, persahabatan mereka long last sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika mereka akhirnya lulus dan sudah punya pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Kalian kesini bareng?" tanya Ino akhirnya pada keduanya. Alis pirangnya terangkat tinggi.

Suigetsu menggidikan dagu ke arah Karin, "Iya, si _redhead_ ini merepotiku dan memaksaku menjemputnya karena mobilnya rusak,"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak memaksamu, kau sendiri yang menawariku!" Satu bantal sofa terlempar lagi—yang tentu saja lagi-lagi dihalau cekatan.

Ino memutar mata geli, kemudian memutuskan mengambil atensi dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Suigetsu. Ia berusaha mengganti topik. _Kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa mereka ribut sampai pagi._ " _Well_ , aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin membeli rumah ini," mulainya. Netranya yang sebiru samudra mengedar pandang ke setiap penjuru yang bisa teraihnya. Dua sudut bibirnya menarik bibir, seulas senyum membayang. "Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti... rumah ini _is the right one for me_. Seperti memang diciptakan untukku,"

"Oh lihatlah, Ino bisa jatuh cinta kepada sebuah bangunan rumah, tapi tidak kepada lelaki," Karin mencibir, menyeringai ketika Ino melemparkan delikan tajam.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia rasa perkataan Karin sedikit... _ada benarnya juga_.

Tentu saja tidak jatuh cinta secara harfiah.

Ino pertama kali melihat rumah ini ketika ia berlibur bulan kemarin di salah satu cottage pinggiran Konoha. Ketika ia berjalan-jalan, ia tak sengaja melihat rumah dengan papan bertuliskan "dijual" di pagarnya. Ia merasa saat itu ia langsung _... jatuh hati._ Rumah ini berhasil menyita hati dan atensinya. Rumah itu adalah wujud realis dan konkrit dari apa yang dulu pernah ia idam-idamkan soal rumah huni impian.

Ino rasa ia dibuat terkesima, sampai ia langsung inisiatif untuk menemui pemiliknya dan bertanya-tanya. Bahkan sempat diizinkan masuk untuk melihat-lihat setiap detailnya. Dan nyatanya tak hanya eksteriornya saja yang indah, dalamnya pun demikian. Ino terpesona. Sebulan setelahnya, Ino langsung finalisasi dan sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi pemilik rumah ini.

_Membeli rumah impiannya dengan uang sendiri, dengan hasil jerih payahnya banting tulang selama ini. Ino rasa, tak ada salahnya ia merasa sedikit berbangga diri.  
_  
"Tapi bukankah kau merasa ini terlalu impulsif?" tanya Suigetsu dengan agak sanksi. Satu tangannya memutar-mutar tubuh gelas pialanya, "Letaknya bahkan agak jauh dari pusat kota,"

"Rumah ini memang bagus sih, kuakui," Karin ikut menimpali, menyeruput orange juice-nya dalam satu tegukan terkahir, "Tapi agak mengherankan juga melihat kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Mengingat kerjaanmu sebagai model, ketika kau bilang kau akhirnya akan punya rumah sendiri, aku membayangkan kau akan mengambil sebuah apartemen di pusat kota."

Ino meresponnya dengan sebuah senyum.

Yah, mungkin memang agak mengejutkan melihat Ino mengambil pilihan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya setelah ia resmi moving out dari rumah orang tuanya. Kalau melihat pendapatan dan profesinya sebagai model, orang pasti mengekspektasi ia akan memilih hidup glamor dan meninggali sebuah residen mewah di pusat kota metropolitan. Bukan sebuah rumah yang terletak di daerah peralihan antara desa dan kota seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu, hatinya telanjur dicuri. Hatinya telah memberi afirmasi untuk menjatuhkan opsinya pada rumah ini.

Lagipula, rumah ini tidak buruk kok. Ukurannya cukup besar. Arsitekturnya tetap modern, namun tetap ada sentuhan tradisional di beberapa sisi. Temboknya berwarna krem yang menyejukan mata. Lantai kayu, pagar, dan atapnya berwarna cokelat menyenangkan. Halaman depannya luas-cocok untuk ia gunakan untuk berkebun. Di belakang rumah ada taman kecil. Di samping kanan-kiri ditumbuhi peopohonan rimbun yang memberi keteduhan berarti. Itu salah satu yang Ino sukai. Hijau dimana-mana.

Lingkungannya juga oke, Ino rasa. Seperti sebuah kompeks perumahan, namun jarak rumah satu dengan yang lain agak lebih renggang. Ia juga sempat menemui beberapa tetangga dan mereka ramah-ramah. Dan meskipun berada di areal suburban fringe, akses vital seperti fasilitas kesehatan, minimarket, gas station, resto, pertokoan komersil, dan lain sebagainya—tetap tersedia dan mudah dijangkau.

"Dan lagi," Suigetsu menyambung setelah ia mengambil satu lagi tegakan anggur-nya, "Menurutku rumah ini juga terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri," Ia menatap sekeliling rumah, lalu matanya kembali terjatuh pada Ino—menatapnya lurus dengan alis mengerut konsentrasi, "Kau yakin?"

Selengkung senyum ia beri. Agak trenyuh atas kekhawatiran sahabatnya. _Suigetsu kadang bisa jadi perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.  
_  
"Tenang saja guys, aku akan baik-baik saja" timpal Ino pada akhirnya, tangannya mengibas santai, "Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku akan tinggal di sebuah kabin di tengah hutan belantara. Aku tidak tinggal sendirian di sini. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu kenapa. Memang sih rumahnya agak besar untuk ditinggali sendiri, tapi memang tinggal di tempat seperti ini sudah jadi impianku sejak dulu. Aku merasa rumah ini memang diciptakan untukku," Ino meringis, merasa agak _cringe_ ketika mengatakannya, "Yah, pokoknya aku merasa kalau aku harus memiliki rumah ini. Seperti rumah ini memanggil-manggilku,"

"Ih serem," Suigetsu berkomentar, bergidik, "Kau yakin itu bukan kerjaan hantu? Banyak loh film horror soal rumah baru yang ditinggali sendiri begini, ternyata ada cerita kelam di baliknya,"

Ino memutar mata, "Tidak ada cerita kelam apa-apa. Pemiliknya menjual rumah ini karena anaknya tidak jadi menempati rumah ini setelah menikah,"

"Tenang saja, setannya tak akan berani menampakan diri," Karin berkomentar santai, "Ino kan galaknya setengah mampus. Takut duluan mereka pasti,"

" **HEI**!" Kali ini gantian Karin yang kena sambar bantal oleh Ino, " _Ngaca dong kau!"_

Setelah itu mereka bertiga terlibat ke dalam perbincangan seru-seperti biasa. Canda dan tawa mereka bagi, mengiring hadirnya gelap di cakrawala yang datang melingkupi. Sampai akhirnya Suigetsu dan Karin izin pamit undur diri. Ino sempat menawari mereka untuk membuatkan _dinner_ sebelum mereka pulang, namun mereka menolak karena tak mau merepotkan dan mereka harus segera kembali pulang, lagipula.

Setelah berpamitan dengan _goodbye hug_ dan _kiss_ di pipi, Ino melihat mobil Suigetsu keluar dari halaman rumahnya, untuk kemudian turun ke jalanan dan membelah kegelapan malam. Setelah itu, ia membuat dinner untuk dirinya sendiri, bersih-bersih ini dan itu sebentar, lalu akhirnya melangkah ke kamar barunya. Ia memutuskan akan beristirahat setelah ini.

Matanya lantas mengedar pandang, menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa tumpuk kardus yang belum selesai ia bongkar isinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mulai menata barang-barangnya, pikirnya. Ia memutuskan membasuh diri terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh ritual ini dan itu, dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Barulah kemudian dibawa kakinya mendekati tumpukan kotak-kotak itu. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk, mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu.

Ino menyusun koleksi buku-bukunya di rak yang telah ia tempel di dinding. Berlanjut dengan menggantung beberapa dekorasi untuk mempercantik tampilan kamarnya. Sembari ia mendekor, ia membuat catatan kepada diri sendiri bahwa ia mungkin perlu membeli beberapa dekorasi lagi untuk membuat kamarnya lebih cantik— _mungkin dengan tumblr lamp, throw pillow, beberapa rak kecil, dan hiasan dinding lainnya seperti lukisan-lukisan, mungkin_? Ia akan membelinya besok di pusat kota.

Ino lalu beralih untuk membongkar pakaiannya dan mulai menyusunnya ke dalam lemari. Sebagian ada yang dilipat, sebagian ada yang digantung berjajar. Ia meletakan aceccories-nya seperti tas-tas dan sepatu ke bagian bawah almari-nya, lalu meletakan pernak-pernik seperti kacamata, syal, gelang, kalung, jam tangan, dan sebagainya ke dalam lemari cabinet yang lebih kecil.

Ino tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menyusun barang-barangnya. Rasanya seperti never ending. Ino merutuk dalam hati. Kalau baru begini, ia baru sadar betapa banyak pakaian dan accecories-nya. _Pantas saja Mamanya suka mengomel._

Dengan helaan nafas panjang setelah selesai menata barang-barangnya dari kotak nomor tiga, ia hempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur, merasakan lelah dan kantuk datang menyerang. Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk menata sisa pakaiannya besok. Ia rasa ia butuh istirahatnya sekarang.

Mungkin karena saking lelahnya, Ino tak sulit untuk menemukan kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, menyerahkan dirinya untuk akhirnya dibuai oleh hangat peluk dewa morpheus.

.

.

Dan diantara awang-awangnya menuju ke alam mimpi, Ino baru menyadari—betapa kasurnya yang besar ini terasa begitu sepi.

.

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

.  
Ino terbangun dari tilam.

Matanya spontan mengedip-edip, beresonansi dengan suar-suar mentari yang menelisik masuk lewat jendela. Detik demi detik ia biarkan bergulir sia-sia, sembari ia menemukan dirinya perlahan menyentuh permukaan, berderap ke arah kehidupan.

Ino berakhir dengan posisi menelungkup, satu kepala menghadap ke satu sisi—sehingga hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata adalah jendela kamarnya. Memberi sambutan visualisasi jajaran pohon pinus yang bergoyang dalam gerak semu, serta merta dengan sawang sang langit yang berwarna kebiruan terang. Intensitas hangat sinar mentari yang mengguyur wajahnya membuat Ino memiliki praduga bahwa ia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

Kepalanya ia paksa angkat dari bantal untuk melirik ke arah jam di atas _bedside table._ Dan benar saja—waktu telah menunjuk pukul **10.35 a.m**. Mungkin karena kemarin ia kelelahan, jadi ia tidur lebih lama.

Ino kemudian menggeliat, membalik tubuhnya ke posisi terlentang. Ino baru menyadari betapa terasa besarnya kasurnya ini untuk ditempati seorang diri. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa sepi yang kemarin mengirinya tidurnya dating lagi. Mendadak, ia merasa kesepian berbaring seorang diri di atas kasur ini.

_Aneh. Tak biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah mellow begini.  
_  
Mungkin karena realisasi baru menghampiri—bahwa ia kini tinggal sendiri.

Tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa siapa-siapa.

Suara Mama Papanya yang biasanya sudah mengisi ruang dengar di pagi hari sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Wajar kalau ia merasa sepi.

Berusaha menepis pahit yang hadir di sanubari, ia bawa dirinya ke posisi duduk, meregangkan lengannya ke atas untuk mereduksi kaku yang tertinggal. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah bergulat dengan bantal. Matanya yang masih sayu bergerilya ke segala arah.

Perasaanya saja atau bukan, tetapi kamarnya terlihat... _agak berbeda dari kemarin yang ia ingat?_

Terasa lebih penuh dan tidak selenggang kemarin?

_Tunggu.  
_  
Ino mengerjap, tangannya buru-buru mengucek matanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

_Tidak. Tidak._

Rasanya memang berbeda. _Dan ia tak hanya merasa._

_**Ia yakin itu.**_ _  
_  
Tidak ada box-box di atas lantai yang kemarin malam ia tinggalkan. Lemari, cabinet, karpet, dekorasi yang kemarin ia pasang memang masih ada, tetapi ada perabotan lain yang mengisi ruang kamar. Ia tak ingat ia punya papan kolase foto. Ia tak ingat ia pernah membeli lukisan-lukisan yang kini berjajar di dinding.

Ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia memiliki cat-cat lukis, bahkan punya sebuah atelier dengan kanvas tersangga di sisi kiri ranjang. Sebuah kanvas yang berisi potret lukisan dirinya—ia tahu pasti itu dirinya. Rambut pirang mata biru. Siapa lagi? Itu jelas adalah wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Ino juga tak ingat, sejak kapan ia pandai melukis seindah itu.

_Kerjaan siapa ini?_

Kepalanya tertoleh cepat, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Kamar ini masih sama. Tapi terasa berbeda. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?

_Seperti bukan miliknya, tapi... serasa tetap miliknya juga._

_Aneh._

_._

_Asing, tetapi terasa familiar di saat bersamaan_

.

_Ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ia masih ada di alam mimpi?_

_._

Tepat setelah itu, tiba-tiba ada suara denting keras yang menggema dari luar.

Atensinya tersita sepenuhnya.

Ia paksa tubuhnya mengkaku di tempat, tak bergerak atau menimbulkan suara sedikit pun untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

Sekali lagi suara dentingan terdengar, diikuti oleh suara desisan sesuatu yang dimasukan ke dalam penggorengan, alu ada suara-suara ketukan di atas kayu—seperti seseorang yang tengah merajang sesiatu di atas telenan dengan pisau.

_Ada seseorang yang sedang memasak. Di dapur._  
 _ **Dapur-NYA**_.

Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang tatkala realita itu menampar.

.

**ASTAGA. ASTAGA. ASTAGA.**

_Ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya._

_Ada orang lain masuk tanpa izin ke rumahnya_!

.

Apa jangan-jangan Suigetsu dan Karin? Apa mereka kembali lagi ke sini? Jangan-jangan desain kamar dan barang-barang aneh yang merasa tak ia miliki ini kerjaan mereka juga?

_Tidak. Tidak. Mereka belum Ino beri akses untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Mana mungkin mereka bisa masuk ke dalam?_

Ino menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan—ia bahkan tak sadar ia menahan nafas. Tubuhnya dihampiri ngeri. Jantungnya berdentum tak karu-karuan.

_Ya Tuhan. Hari ini baru akan jadi hari keduanya resmi tinggal di sini dan rumahnya sudah jadi sasaran orang jahat?_

Apa seseorang ingin merampok rumahnya? Apa mereka tahu kalau Ino orang baru sehingga Ino jadi incaran? Apa mereka berencana ingin membunuhnya juga? Dan apa barang-barang di kamarnya ini milik si penyusup juga? Tapi penyusup spesies apa yang malah tiba-tiba mendekorasi kamar dan memasak di dapur? Apa mereka ingin mengklaim rumah ini jadi rumah mereka?

_Tunggu dulu. Tarik nafas, hembuskan—_

Ino berusaha menahan pikirannya yang berkelana kemana-mana. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas panjang untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang masih kaku di atas kasur, berikut dengan akselerasi jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apakah mungkin... apakah mungkin ia punya _housemate_ tanpa ia ketahui?

Bukan fenomena langka suatu rumah dijual untuk ditempati oleh beberapa orang asing. Tapi masalahnya, Ino sama sekali tak ingat ada klausul bahwa ia akan punya housemate di surat-surat legal yang ia tandatangani dengan pemilik. Pemilik rumah ini juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

_Jadi siapa—  
_  
Suara-suara berisik di dapur itu terdengar lagi, membuat Ino menegak ludahnya sekali lagi. Bibirnya terasa kering karena gugup luar biasa.

_Tidak. Ia tidak boleh takut._ Ia harus berani menghadapi mereka— _siapapun mereka itu._ Ino bersumpah akan buat perhitungan dan menendang bokong si penyusup dari tempat ini! _Enak saja seenaknya masuk rumahnya!  
_  
Membulatkan tekad, Ino lantas bangkit dari kasurnya. Berusaha melangkah menuju ke arah pintu tanpa membuat suara. Ia menyempatkan diri meraih sapu yang tersandar di dekat pintu—jaga-jaga untuk pertahanan diri. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, berusaha keras untuk tak membuatnya berkeriet ketika ia akhirnya menyelinap keluar.

Dengan dipersenjatai sapu, kakinya melangkah kecil-kecil menyusuri koridor. Mengendap-endap, pelan tapi pasti, tak ingin membuat suara berarti. Dalam perjalannya, Ino menyadari bahwa sisi-sisi dinding koridornya sudah dipasangi lukisan-lukisan—persis seperti yang ingin ia dekor kemarin.

Ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor, Ino bergegas merundukan tubuhnya ke posisi berjongkok, punggung menempel ke dinding. Ino menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa saat. Ia butuh menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan mental untuk berperang. Setelah merasa mendapat kekuatan yang ia cari, dan dengan satu tegukan ludah pamungkas, Ino melongokan kepalanya, mengintai curiga ke arah dapur.

Meskipun tadi Ino sudah berusaha menyiapkan mental untuk menyambut apapun yang akan dihadapinya, ia sama sekali tak menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi yang satu ini.

.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk menemukan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini.

.

Ino seketika berdiri.

.

Rahangnya seolah serasa terjatuh ke tanah. Bola mata membulat sempurna.

Tubuhnya memaku di tempat. Seketika bergidik ngeri kala ia menyadari dua fakta.

.

_Satu, benar ada orang asing di dapurnya._

Laki-laki. Kurus tinggi. Dan surainya berwarna hitam jelaga.

.

_Lalu yang kedua, ia tak pakai baju.  
_  
Demi Tuhan. Ino tidak berbohong.

.

_Orang asing itu telanjang._

_**Bulat.** _

.

Berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan celemek warna ungu yang Ino tak ingat pernah membelinya.

.

_Sekali lagi._

_._

_Ada orang asing._

_Di dapurnya._

_**Dan bugil.** _

_FUCK._

_._

Rahangnya masih kaku, dan otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja. Sehingga Ino hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat dengan ternganga.

Dari posisinya kini, Ino bisa melihat lelaki itu berkutat dengan pisau dan telenan kayu, memotong-motong sayuran dengan khidmat, sesekali sambil menggumamkan sebuah nada di bawah nafasnya. Orang asing telanjang itu memunggunginya. Pinggulnya hanya ditali oleh perekat tipis yang sehingga Ino bisa melihat bagian belakang lelaki itu dengan jelas, dari ujung belakang kepala hingga tumitnya. Ino bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, tanpa terhalangi apapun juga.

Kulitnya putih pucat. Mulus tanpa cela. Tubuhnya cenderung kurus-tapi Ino bisa melihat otot-otot tegas di sana. Ia fit. _Proporsional_ —Ino sebagai model bisa mengatakan itu. Bahunya lebar. Punggungnya tegas. Ino juga melihat ada sebuah tato yang tergambar di bagian kiri tulang scapulanya—bentuknya seperti singa, digambar dengan tinta hitam. _Apapun itu_. Ino harus akui, itu terlihat bagus. _Hot, bahkan_. Turun lagi dan— _oh._ _Pantatnya—oh damn._ Bahkan Ino bisa melihat ada sebuah tato kecil geometris di sebelah kiri _butt-cheek-_ nya.

Ino tersentak tatkala tutup panci di dekat kompor itu jatuh, membentur ke lantai kayu dengan suara nyaring. Si penyusup bugil itu spontan berniat mengambil tutup panci yang menggelinding ke dekat kakinya. Tubuh dirundukan, bokong di udara—terekpos jelas di depan mata perawan Ino Yamanaka.

_Cukup sudah. Ino sudah tidak tahan!_

Dan tepat saat itulah, Ino menjerit.

.

**"AAAAAAAAAAA. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DAPURKU?!"**

.

Pria itu seketika berbalik dengan satu tangan memegang tutup panci yang tadi terjatuh, tampak kaget karena teriakannya barusan.

Sekarang Ino bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan harus Ino akui, ternyata bukan hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya yang bagus.

Lelaki itu tampan. Jaminan dunia akhirat. Garis rahangnya tegas. Bibirnya merah muda, agak tebal. Hidungnya bangir. Surai dan bola matanya sehitam arang. Menurut Ino, kalau dia ikut audisi model, ia bisa saja lolos—tunggu.

_APA-APAAN?! Kenapa ia justru mengagumi paras pria asing ini? Ino harusnya mengkonfrontasi dan melabraknya di tempat, bukan malah ogling!_

Ino bulatkan tekadnya lagi. Mata birunya menajam, mendelik garang. Omong-omong syukurlah walau telanjang lelaki itu masih memakai apron karena Ino benar-benar akan kehilangan kewarasannya kalau ia harus melihat sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya. Sesuatu yang gondal gandul— _ **SHIT**_ _. AAAAH. KENAPA IA BAHKAN SEMPAT MEMIKIRKANNYA!  
_  
"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ino mendengar lelaki itu bertanya. Ia bisa melihat pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Rona merah iyu bisa Ino tangkap dengan jelas karena warna kulit pucat lelaki itu yang kontras. Lelaki itu tampak malu-malu sekarang, menunduk dengan satu jari menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang memerah sempurna, "Eum... maaf aku memberantaki dapurmu. Aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untukmu," katanya denan suara pelan. Ia akhirnya mendongak, dan merentangkan tangannya dengan kikuk,

.

_"So... eum, surprise?"_

.

_BAH. Surprise, katanya!_

_Oh jelas, surprise-nya berhasil_.

Bagaimana mungkin Ino tidak terkejut setengah mati mendapati ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapurnya? _Dan dalam keadaan telanjang, terlebih lagi!_

Ino bisa merasakan urat kepalanya berdentum. Sapunya ia bawa ke depan, mengacungkannya layaknya senjata, "Suprise apa, dasar aneh! Dan— _DEMI TUHAN PAKAI BAJUMUUUUU!"_

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Lelaki itu tampak sedih sekarang. Bahunya merosot, dan air mukanya berubah lesu, "Biasanya kau suka kalau aku seperti ini,"

_Biasanya suka apanya?! Kenal saja tidak! Cowok ini bicara ngelantur!  
_  
" **YANG BENAR SAJA**!" Ino memekik, pegangannya pada gagang sapu yang ia todongkan ke lelaki itu mengerat, "KAU MASUK KE DAPUR ORANG DENGAN LANCANG DAN TELANJANG SEPERTI INI. APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

Pria itu tampak membatu untuk beberapa saat. Ekspresi bingung muncul di wajahnya yang tampan,

"Dapur orang?" tanyanya heran, "Ini kan dapur kita,"

"Dapur kita? Hei jangan ngaku-ngaku!" hardik Ino dengan delikan tajam, "Ini rumah- **KU.** Dan ini dapur- **KU**!" "

Namun menyebalkannya, lelaki itu ngeyel setengah mati. Ia tetap bersekiras, "Ini rumah kita, sayang,"

"RUMAH KITA?" Pekikan nyaring keluar dari bibir Ino. Nadanya melengking tinggi dan penuh ketidak percayaan, "Jangan bercanda, brengsek! A-aku membeli rumah ini sendiri, aku tidak ingat di kontrak menyebutkan aku berbagi rumah dengan orang lain," Ia lalu menambahkan, mendesis, "DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SAYANG _!" Kurangajar sekali. DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA?!_

Sudah tidak tahu diri masuk rumah orang. Lancang menggunakan peralatan dapurnya. Lancang berdiri bugil di dapurnya. Sekarang dia berani lancang dengan memanggilnya sayang?!

_Apa ini adalah semacam trik baru untuk memanipulasi calon korban perampokan?_

"Ino..." Mata jelaganya menatap lurus lurus kepadanya, membuat Ino bungkam. Meskipun pancar matanya tegas, ia mengutarakan namanya dengan intonasi suara yang lembut. Selembut sutra. Suaranya mengalir seperti aliran air di kaki gunung. Menenangkan.

Ino menegak ludah dengan susah paying. Jemarinya mulai gemetar, namun ia eratkan pegangannya pada sapu yang ia jadikan tameng di hadapan,

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku?" Ino bisa merasakan panik luar biasa menghantam dirinya. Ia takut, setakut-takutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin si penyusup ini bisa tahu namanya. Apa dia tahu Ino dari pekerjaannya sebagai model? Apa dia sudah melakukan research soal Ino sebelum ia berencana untuk merampok rumahnya dan membunuhnya?

_Sebenarnya siapa dia ini?  
_  
"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu," lelaki itu berujar. Ia meletakan tutup pancinya ke meja, dan berbalik untuk mematikan kompor. Ketika ia berbalik lagi, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

Sejenak keheningan mengambil alih. Ino dan pria itu sama-sama tak mengutarakan kata. Hanya saling bertukar pandang.

Ino dengan pandangan ketakutannya, dan pria itu dengan sorot bingungnya.

"Ino..." mulai pria itu, dengan sorot mata yang sama, dan dengan kelembutan yang serupa, "apa ini semacam prank untuk anniversary kita? Atau kau ikut sebuah program tv dengan kamera tersembunyi?"

Ino berkedip. _What the fuck? Dia tadi bilang apa? Anniversary? Anniversary apa?_

Dan program tv nge-prank orang— _oh, bisa jadi sih_. Ino tahu memang sedang zamannya prank-prank seperti itu. Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Mungkin Ino tanpa sadar jadi target prank sebuah stasiun televisi? Atau target prank seseorang? Apa jangan jangan ini ulah Suigetsu dan Karin? Ino memutar kepalanya kesana kemari, berusaha mencari letak kamera tersembunyi. Ia tidak menemukannya sih, tapi bisa saja kan main mereka begitu rapi!

_Dan hei—APA-APAAN! Harusnya Ino korbannya disini! Kenapa ia malah menuduh Ino yang melakukan prank?  
_  
Kedua mata Ino memicing, menyalak nyalang, "Kau disuruh Suigetsu dan Karin ya untuk mengerjaiku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," Oh, jadi dia tahu mereka juga. Apa jangan jangan orang aneh ini kenalan Suigetsu dan Karin? _Kalau iya awas saja mereka!_

Ia terdistraksi kala ia melihat pria itu malah mengulas senyum, mungkin berusaha untuk menangkal amarah Ino yang seolah siap tumpah. Bagai lava pijar yang bisa erupsi kapan saja.

"Sayang—"

_"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG_ ," pekiknya tidak terima.

Masih dengan senyum yang bertahan di bibirnya, satu telapak tangan pria itu terangkat ke udara, gestur menyerah,

"Oke. Kalau begitu, Ino cintaku, belahan jiwaku, separuh nafasku—"

"JANGAN PANGGIL BEGITU JUGA!" Ino memekik sekali lagi. Geli setengah mati. Ia acungkan sapunya lebih ke depan, menantang.

"Oke, nona cantik—"

Pria itu mencoba lagi.

Dan anehnya... Ino merasa tak keberatan mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa panggilan nona cantik itu terasa menenangkan dan anehnya lagi, Ino agak menyukainya— _EH_ _!_ _Apa ia sudah gila?_ Ia merutuki dirinya. _Kendalikan dirimu Ino! Kau sedang dimanipulasi! Lagipula bisa-bisanya aku menyukai panggilan itu! Apakah aku senarsis itu, HUH?!_

Pria bersurai hitam itu sepertinya menyadari Ino sedikit tenang, sehingga ia memulai kesempatan untuk memulai percakapan, "Kenapa kau jadi aneh, Ino?" ia menghela nafas kemudian, "Apa kau masih marah karena semalam?"

Kening Ino berkerut dalam-dalam, "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Ino bertutur, sedikit terbata-bata karena bingung dan panik yang berkecamuk jadi satu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenernya apa yang terjadi! "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada dirumahku? Aku baru saja pindah kesini kemarin,"

Ia mengutarakannya dengan nadanya yang seolah hampir putus asa. Jika benar ini adalah prank semata, maka ini tidak lucu! Ino begitu bingung sekarang.

"Kau..." Lelaki itu sepertinya bisa menangkap kefrustasian yang terselip dalam setiap kalimatnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari kalau Ino benar-benar serius dan tidak sedang bercanda. "Kau.. benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

Ia tampak begitu tidak percaya, bahkan Ino sesaat menangkap ada sorot terluka yang berkilat di sepasang netra obsidian-nya.

Ino menggeleng cepat, mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan lelaki itu.

Sedetik kemudian wajahpria itu berubah blank. Tanpa ekspresi. Seperti layaknya selembar kertas kosong. Ia sekarang hanya terdiam, dan berakhir menatap ke arah Ino dengan pandangan lunglai. Hampa.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mengambil alih. Melingkupi mereka berdua.

Keheningan ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman, dan semakin lama semakin mencekik.

_"Apa jangan jangan dia mengalami amnesia mendadak?"_

Ino mendengar pria aneh itu menunduk, menggumam di bawah nafasnya, sebelum kemudian ia mendongak lagi, "Ino, apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu tadi malam?" Sorot matanya berubah khawatir, "Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Kalimat itu terutakan dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian yang autentik, yang anehnya mampu mengisi dada Ino dengan perasaan yang sedikit _... hangat?_

_Cuman sedikit kok.  
_  
Pria itu tiba-tiba bergerak, membawa satu langkah mendekat. Syukurlah Ino cepat tanggap, bergerak tangkas dengan mundur ke belakang. Sapunya ia acungkan kuat-kuat ke depan, siap menebas kapan saja,

"MUNDUR!" ancamnya berang, "JANGAN MENDEKAT, _**ORANG ASING**_!"

"Sayang, aku ini bukan orang asing," Sekali lagi ia berkata. Ekspresinya masih tampak kebingungan, tetapi pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap Ino lekat-lekat di mata, kala ia berkata—

.

.

"Aku ini suamimu, Ino,"

.

Sedetik setelahnya, sapu di genggaman tangan terlepas, membentur lantai kayu dengan dramatis.

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

.

Ino tak tahu apakah semesta sedang menertawainya atau bagaimana.

Ino tidak tahu apakah dia punya hutang dosa begitu besar atau bagaimana.

.

Kemarin malam, Ino pasti juga tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa esok harinya hidupnya akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Statusnya berubah hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Hanya butuh waktu 12 jam untuk membuatnya tiba-tiba memiliki seorang _... suami._

.

_Ino tidur dalam keadaan lajang, dan bangun-bangun sudah jadi istri orang._

_.  
_  
Dan orang itu adalah lelaki asing gila yang berdiri telanjang di dapurnya tadi.

Yang sekarang duduk tepat di depannya kini.

_Well, setidaknya dia sudah pakai baju._ Layaknya orang normal pada umumnya. Please banget. I _no butuh kewarasannya untuk memproses ini._

Setelah orang itu—yang ternyata bernama Sai—mengatakan bahwa ia suaminya, Ino jelas tak serta merta percaya.

Jelas pria ini membual.

_Maka, Ino pun menjerit._

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun Sai dengan sabar menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan memberinya bukti foto-foto pernikahan mereka.

_Demi Neptunus._

Ino hampir tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Gadis berambut pirang dalam balutan gaun putih gading yang berciuman dengan mempelai pria di foto memang benar dirinya. Dan si mempelai pria itu benar-benar Sai. Mereka tampak bahagia, pipi yang bersemu merah dan senyum yang terkembang lebar menjadi bukti nyata.

Sai juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga selama 5 tahun lamanya. Setelah menikah, Ino menawari Sai untuk _move in_ ke rumah ini. Awalnya Sai menolak, ia ingin membeli rumah khusus sendiri untuk ditempati mereka berdua. Ia tak enak kalau nanti dikira ia nebeng Ino. Namun Sai bilang, Ino menepisnya, dan mengatakan bahwa rumah ini terlalu berarti untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Rumah ini adalah rumah impian Ino sejak lama. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertoreh, dan ia ingin menuliskan cerita dengan Sai di rumah itu.

Dari cerita Sai, Ino juga menemukan fakta-fakta lainnya.

Sai adalah seorang pelukis. Saat ini bekerja sebagai Illustrator di sebuah perusahaan ternama, sambil tetap menjadi entrepreneur lukis dengan menjual lukisan-lukisan yang dibuatnya atau mengikutkannya ke pameran-pameran akbar. Pantas saja Ino bisa melihat ada berbagai lukisan berceceran menghias rumah mereka— _sori, maksudnya_ _ **, rumah-NYA.**_ Sementara Ino tetap dengan karier supermodelnya, bahkan ia sudah merambah sebagai seorang _Trend Analyst_ , dan sedang merintis untuk mendirikan butiknya sendiri—sebagaimana impian Ino selama ini. Sai juga memberi informasi tambahan bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun lamanya, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengijat janji di atas atlar.

_Yang benar saja._

_Dia? Ino?_

**Ino Yamanaka?**

Ino Yamanaka yang hanya peduli karier modelling-nya dan tidak pernah memikirkan soal romansa, tiba-tiba menikah?

Menikah dengan _... dengan pria ini_.

Oke, Ino akui, pria itu tampan. Sangat tampan. Sangat masuk tipenya.

Tapi tetap saja. Ino Yamanaka yang skeptis soal menikah, sekarang tiba-tiba punya suami?

_Haha._

_Ha._

_Dunia pasti sedang bercanda.  
_

Sekali lagi telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menampar pipinya. Sengaja keras-keras.

Ia berharap ini hanya sebuah imajinasi. Halusinasi. Atau mungkin ia masih terjebak di dunia mimpi.

Ia berharap dengan menampar pipinya, atau memilintir tangannya dengan keras, maka akan segera menyeretnya ke alam nyata. Dan ia bangun-bangun seperti biasa. Bangun dalam keadaan lajang seperti sedia kala. Semuanya akan normal, dan ia hanya akan menertawakan semua mimpi aneh ini.

Namun sebanyak apapun Ino menampar pipinya, atau mencubiti tubuhnya keras-keras—hingga Sai menatap khawatir padanya dan beberapa kali berusaja mencegahnya—tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Apa yang ada di depannya ini adalah realita. Sai itu nyata.

Sai dan segalanya memang nyata.

_Gila._

_Edan. Gendheng. Sinting. Miring_ — Ino sampai tak tahu harus menyimpulkan situasinya kini dengan kata apa. Semua terlalu... sulit untuk dicerna.

_Apakah... apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan alternate universe? Atau dia saat ini sedang terlempar ke masa depan? Seperti time travel?_ Mengingat saat ini Ino yang disini tetaplah seorang model. _Atau justru dirinya yang kemarin adalah dia yang hidup di masa lalu? Dan sekarang ia harus kembali dilempar ke masa depan, yang merupakan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya?  
_  
 _Mana yang benar? Mana yang sebenarnya realitanya?_

Ini semua membuatnya mulai kehilangan akal sehat.

Ino biarkan kepalanya melorot, dahinya ia sengaja benturkan ke meja makan yang ia tempati dengan Sai sekarang. Ia tidak peduli.

Perasaannya yang kacau menumpulkan rasa sakit yang melanda setelahnya. Ino samar-samar mendengar Sai menanyakan _'apakah ia tidak apa-apa?'_ dengan suara lembutnya.

Mendengarnya membuat hatinya lagi-lagi—dengan anehnya— merasakan hangat. Tetapi di satu sisi, ia jadi bimbang juga.

Ia merasa... tidak enak.

Ia merasa bersalah. Dadanya serasa kebas.

Kalau memang ini adalah _alternate universe,_ atau masa depan, atau universe apalah itu, dan Sai memang benar-benar suaminya, bukankah terasa sangat kejam dan tidak adil untuk pria itu karena istrinya tidak mengingatnya? Sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun soal dirinya. Pernikahan mereka. Atau hubungan mereka. Sedikit pun.

Ino berpikir, Mungkin istri aslinya Sai, si "Ino" _–ia akan menyebutnya dengan tanda kutip karena Ino yang disini jelas bukan dirinya_ —itu ketukar universe dengannya—entah bagaimana caranya.

Apakah si "Ino" sekarang sedang kebingungan sepertinya? Menemukan dunia yang dikenalnya tiba tiba jadi berbeda? Tak menemukan suaminya lagi? Lalu bagaimana nanti selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau si "Ino" terjebak di universenya selamanya, bagaimana dengan karier modelling-nya?

Bagaimana dengan dirinya disini?

_**Bagaimana kalau ia selamanya terjebak di sini?!  
**_  
Memikirkan itu, membuat kepalanya pening setengah mati.

Menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, ia akhirnya mengangkat kepala, bertatapan dengan jelaga Sai yang masih menatap khawatir padanya. Ino merasa bergetar. Lidahnya memaku. Merasa tak kuasa mengarang kata. Semuanya blur, kabur seperti berkas halimun di jendela subuh, atau rinai gerimis dari dahan pinus.

Ia dan Sai membiarkan keheningan melingkupi. Cukup lama. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja memberinya ruang dan waktu untuk memproses informasi tak masuk akal ini.

Ia tak menekannya. Tak merecokinya. Dan Ino merasa berterima kasih untuk itu.

Sai kelihatan seperti seorang lelaki yang... penuh afeksi dan perhatian. Sai bahkan membuatkan sebuah teh untuknya agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

Ia bisa mengerti kenapa "Ino" memutuskan menikahinya. Dia lelaki yang baik— _ya mungkin aneh—_ tapi dia baik. _Ya, ia rasa._

"Bagaimana..." Ino akhirnya memulai, mengakhiri diam yang mulai terasa mencekak. Ia memutar-mutar mug di tangannya, menutupi gugup yang tiba-tiba menyapa,

"Bagaimana kita bertemu?"

Sai tertegun untuk sejenak, sepertinya tak mengharapkan akan mendapat pertanyaan itu. Tapi kemudian ujung bibirnya tertarik, melengkungkan senyum, "Kita bertemu pertama kali di pameran seni," jawabnya. Senyum itu melembut, "Saat itu aku sedang mengikuti pameran seni, dan kau adalah salah satu pengunjung disana,"

" _Oh,"_ hanya itu yang bisa Ino respon.

Ia mengamati wajah Sai. Memperhatikan senyumnya yang betah terkembang, pandangan matanya menerawang. Mungkin ia sedang bernostalgia, mengingat pertemuannya dengan istrinya dulu.

"Ino..." panggil Sai, meraih atensi Ino sepenuhnya. Alisnya mengkerut sempurna, membingkai wajah aristokratnya, "Apa kau... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini sangat..." Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, menundukan kepala dan hanya mengamati likuid tehnya, "Sangat... sangat aneh? Banyak hal yang harus aku terima dan proses sekarang. Tapi... tapi aku baik, aku rasa," kepalanya terangkat lagi, mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja," ia mengulang kalimatnya untuk menyakinkan Sai, atau mungkin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "Aku baik, yeah. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba,"

"Oke" Sai tampak nenerima balasan Ino, "Oke, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku akan mandi dulu,"

Ino sempat melihat Sai menjulurkan tangannya, namun mendadak ia hentikan gerakannya. Tangannya kini hanya menggantung di udara untuk beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum kemudian ia tarik kembali. Ia tersenyum kikuk setelahnya, "Maaf," bisiknya.

_Oh, dia ingin menyentuh tanganku ya?_ Mungkin refleks untuk memberinya sebuah tepukan atau usapan menenangkan. "Tidak apa," balas Ino dengan anggukan. Ia mengapresiasi Sai yang berusaha untuk tetap menjaga batasan, mempertimbangkan rasa nyaman Ino dengan semua ini.

Sai tampaknya sudah menerima fakta bahwa ada yang sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan istrinya pagi ini. Bahwa istrinya itu berbeda dari yang dikenalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat eksistensinya, dan segala kenangan mereka. Dan meskipun itu... menyakitkan, Sai tak ingin memaksa Ino untuk mengingat. Menyakiti wanita itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. Untuk saat ini, Sai memiliki praduga diagnosa bahwa istrinya itu mengalami amnesia mendadak. Entah bagaimana. Mungkin mereka bisa memastikannya ke dokter nanti.

Sai ingat ada yang namanya _amnesia anterograde_ , dimana penderita hanya mengingat informasi atau peristiwa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kondisi ini dapat terjadi ketika area otak yang disebut hippocampus mengalami kerusakan. Jenis amnesia ini bisa bersifat sementara, atau bisa saja permanen. Sai sungguhan berharap, ini memang hanya bersifat sementara.

"Aku akan mandi di kamar kit— _kamarmu_ , maksudku," Sai buru-buru mengkoreksi. Sebersit luka terpantul di kedua matanya ketika ia mengatakannya. Hanya sekilas, tapi Ino menangkapnya.

Melihatnya membuat Ino tetiba jadi merasa bersalah. Ino jadi ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak masalah jika Sai ingin menyebut barang-barangnya, rumahnya sebagai miliknya juga. Walau berat mengakuinya, untuk sekarang, memang beginilah kenyataannya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat mengutarakannya, Sai sudah lebih dulu bicara,

"Kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa, jangan segan untuk memanggilku, oke?"

Ino mengangguk saja, barulah setelah itu Sai benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan.

Begitu Sai menutup pintu kamarnya— _well, kamar mereka_ —Ino menumpukan punggungnya ke kursi, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas di sandaran. Ia masih mencoba untuk memproses semua ini, mengilhaminya baik-baik, meski berat rasanya.

Mungkin 15 menitan ia biarkan berlalu sia-sia, sampai akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menandaskan tehnya dan bangkit dari kursi. Berhubung Sai belum kembali dari mandinya, maka Ino jadikan kesempatan untuk berkeliling. Ia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan rumahnya yang sekarang. Seberapa berbedanya keadaan rumahnya disini dengan dunianya.

Ino mengambil langkah ke luar dapur dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia melarikan matanya kesana kemari, menyadari bahwa perabotan yang ada di sana sudah lebih banyak dari yang ia ingat terkahir kali. Ruang tamunya tak selonggar kemarin. Terasa lebih penuh.

Ia bisa melihat sentuhan personalnya dalam design interior ruang tamu itu. Pernak-pernik elegan yang diletakan di rak-rak itu sesuai dengan seleranya. Lalu pot-pot bunga dan tumbuhan yang di letakan di meja-meja dan sudut-sudut ruang. Berkombinasi dengan sentuhan personal Sai, terbukti dari banyaknya lukisan-lukisan indah yang di terpajang di sana-sini. Tak hanya lukisan, tapi juga wall-art lain. Warna yang mereka pilih saling beradu apik. Membentuknya menjadi satu komplemen harmonis yang berpadu sempurna. Ino mengapresiasinya.

Rasa penasaran Ino tergugah ketika ia tak sengaja melihat ada beberapa figura foto yang dipajang di dinding, dan beberapa lainnya berdiri di atas meja panjang di bawah televisi. Maka ia bawa kakinya melangkah mendekat. Ia rasa dengan melihat foto-foto akan membuat ia lebih mudah untuk menerima dan memproses semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Ino merunduk, mengamati pigura foto satu-satu dengan seksama. Kebanyakan memang foto dirinya dan Sai. Dengan latar tempat yang berbeda-beda, dengan berbagai pose yang bervariasi pula. Well, sebenarnya di foto-foto itu, hanya Ino yang berpose ekspresif dengan gaya ini dan itu. Ekspresi Sai cenderung konstan, tersenyum atau menangkat tanda peace ke dekat wajah. Itu-itu saja terus menerus.

Ino mendengus geli, menahan senyum yang hendak merambat ke bibir. _Memang dasar lelaki._

Ia bergeser lagi, dan melihat ada foto pernikahan mereka yang tadi dilihatkan Sai padanya. Bedanya, disitu menampakan Sai dan Ino yang baru keluar dari gereja, tangan bergandengan, dimandikan oleh kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang ditaburkan semarak oleh para tamu ke arah mereka. Foto itu diambil dengan _candid,_ Ino yang mengenggam buket bunga tertangkap sedang tertawa riang ke arah hadirin, sementara Sai turut tersenyum di sisinya, melihat ke arahnya.

"Ino" tampak begitu bersinar di sana. _Mereka tampak sangat bahagia._ Senyum mereka begitu cerah, menyaingi matahari. Dan menular, ia rasa—karena Ino bisa menemukan dirinya ikut tersenyum tanpa bahkan ia sadar.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ino lantas bergeser ke foto yang lain. Lagi-lagi foto mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya ia sampai ke deretan foto yang membuatnya berhenti. Kakinya mengkaku sendiri.

Ino tak berkedip, ketika matanya menjatuhkan pandangan ke foto-foto anak kecil yang dijajar rapi.

Pigura itu ditata dalam susunan periodik.

Mulai dari potret bayi mungil yang masih kemerahan, sampai ke yang telah tumbuh berkembang—mungkin anak sekitaran umur 4 tahun. Sampai ada juga pigura besar yang berisi foto kolase anak itu.

Di beberapa foto, Ino juga bisa melihat ada dirinya dan Sai juga. Ino yang tengah menggendong bayi itu dengan Sai di sisinya. Ino dan Sai yang berfoto dengan masing-masing mencium pipi kiri dan kanan anak itu. Mereka bertiga yang saling berpelukan, tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dan masih banyak lagi sisanya.

Paras foto anak itulah yang jadi alasan utama kenapa Ino tiba-tiba merasakan sekejur tubuhnya membatu. Aliran darahnya serasa beku. Jantungnya bertalu-bertalu.

Anak kecil itu laki-laki. Ia cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki, menurut Ino. Dan meskipun Ino tak suka anak-anak, ia harus akui kalau anak itu menggemaskan. Rambutnya sampai ke bawah telinga, warnanya pirang platina. Sepasang matanya yang besar dan bulat berwarna biru aqua. Kulitnya pucat. Seperti seseorang yang ia ketahui.

Kombinasi fisik yang dimiliki oleh anak itu terasa begitu familiar.

.

Dan familiarnya itu yang membuat bola mata Ino membulat panik.

.

Jangan bilang— _Oh Tuhan, menerima fakta bahwa ia menikah saja sudah sulit._

_Sekarang ia juga harus menerima kenyataan lain bahwa ia dan Sai memiliki anak—_

.

" **MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

Bagai sebuah mantra, tepat sedetik kemudian, pekikan itu mengudara, diikuti oleh suara pintu depan yang terbuka lebar.

Ino spontan berbalik, menemukan seorang anak kecil berseragam taman kanak-kanak—anak yang sama yang ada di dalam foto—berlari dari seberang ruangan menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah kertas ada di genggaman tangannya yang mungil, berkibar-kibar.

Ino seketika panik, apalagi ketika anak itu makin mendekat, tangan direntangkan dengan gestur meminta peluk _. OH TIDAK!_

Maka Ino cepat bergerak, mengangkat tangannya sebelum anak itu menubruk dan memeluknya.

" _Stop stop!_ Berhenti disitu!" perintahnya.

Syukurlah si anak menuruti dan langsung mengerem kaki-kakinya. Ia berdiri berjarak satu langkah dari Ino, mendongak bingung dengan mata mengedip-ngedip lucu,

"Mama?" panggilnya.

Ino merasa agak lega karena anak itu mau menurut. Dengan satu tegukan ludah, ia memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Kau siapa?"

"Inojin," anak itu menjawab dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya, "Inojin anaknya mama Ino dan papa Sai!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan chubby-nya ke udara.

Ino mengerjap. _Oke, dia cukup imut. Harus Ino akui._

Dengan rambut pirang, mata biru. pipi chubby-nya yang bersemu merah muda nampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Anak bernama Inojin ini tampan-oh tentu saja. Dia mewarisi gen terbaik dari dirinya dan Sai. Tentu saja bibit unggul—

Ino berkedip.

_SEBENTAR. SEBENTAR._

_Kenapa ia justru membanggakan dirinya dan Sai begitu?_

_Dia sudah mulai tidak waras sepertinya._

Inojin yang melihat sang mama diam saja, berinisiatif untuk melangkah maju ke depan,

"Mama—"

Ino sekali lagi menahannya dengan dua tangan terangkat ke atas, mundur ke belakang untuk membuat jarak, "J-jangan panggil aku Mama—"

Inojin menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby, bibir bawahnya di majukan, "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya merajuk.

"S-soalnya a-aku bukan mamamu," Ino terbata, ia kembali mengambil langkah mundur. Ia makin panik ketika Inojin juga turut bergerak mendekat, membuat Ino makin kalut. Tidak mauuuu! Ia tidak mau menghadapi anak ini. Ia payah sekali kalau soal anak-anak. Makai a pun memekik, "Kamu salah orang!"

Dengan satu kalimat pamungkas, Ino memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Berlari ke arah koridor, menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil Inojin yang mengejar di belakangnya, memanggil-manggil _"Mama! Mama_!" membuat Ino makin mempercepat larinya. Ia meraih handle pintu dengan tergesa, membuka pintu kamarnya yang—syukurlah tidak terkunci. Pintu ia tutup rapat-rapat sebelum Inojin sempat menyelinap masuk, memutar kunci pintu dan menyadarkan punggungnya disana, mata tertutup rapat.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, tak beraturan. Mungkin hasil dari berlari, atau lebih karena adrenaline yang mengaliri nadi. Samar ia bisa mendengar suara Inojin memanggil-manggil dari balik pintu, namun sekuat tenaga di abaikannya.

Ketika Ino membuka mata setelah merasa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, ia justru dihadapkan oleh pemandangan lain yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Tepat di saat itu, Sai keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pria itu melangkah keluar dalam keadaan topless dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggul, sementara satu tangannya mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah.

Saat di dapur tadi, Ino memang tak melihat bagian depan lelaki itu karena tertutup fabrik apron, tapi sekarang— _holy shit_. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat otot-otot tegas di dada dan perutnya.

Kotak-kotak— _what the. Kendalikan dirimu, Ino!_

Seperti sadar kalau ia tak sendirian di dalam ruangan, Sai akhirnya mendongak. Berkedip ketika ia menemukan Ino yang menyandar ke pintu dengan mata membulat dan rahang ternganga ke arahnya.

"Ino?" panggilnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"Itu...err—" Ino tersenyum kikuk, memilin ujung rambutnya dengan canggung, "itu tadi ada... eum.."

" _MAMAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA MAMA KABUR?"_

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara lengkingan nyaring datang tepat dari balik pintu—membuat Ino meringis. Mereka berdua juga bisa mendengar pintu mulai diketuk-ketuk frantic dari luar.

"Oh? Dia sudah pulang?" Sai tersenyum simpul, mata hitamnya bergulir pada Ino yang masih menyandar pada pintu dengan raut wajah gelisah, "Kau..." Sai menggumam, nadanya pelan dan hati-hati, "Kau tak mengingatnya juga?"

Ino menggeleng, seketika merasa bersalah ketika sorot mata Sai yang tadi memandangnya penuh harap kini berkabut rasa kecewa.

Sai memaksa membentuk seulas senyum, nadanya melirih, "Dia anak kita. Namanya—"

"Inojin," Ino tanpa sadar menyebutnya, sebelum ia sempat mencegah bibirnya mengucap.

"Kau..." Lagi-lagi kilau penuh ekspektasi itu memancar, tetapi lagi-lagi Ino terpaksa harus menghancurkannya. Ia menyela Sai sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memberi Sai secerca harapan palsu,

"Tadi dia bilang namanya Inojin soalnya," koreksinya.

"Oh," gumam Sai, air mukanya kembali keruh. Dengan alis berkerut dan bibir yang melengkung turun. Ia lantas menghela nafas, tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu.

Ino melihatnya berjalan ke lemari pakaian dengan langkah berat, lalu mengambil satu setel pakaian. Sai berganti di sana, tetapi ia sengaja membiarkan sisi pintu lemari yang lebar membuka, menutupi dirinya dari Ino kefika ia mengenakan pakaiannya. Ino bersyukur dan merasa kecewa di saat yang bersamaan— _HA. Ngawur!_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk selesai berganti. Ia yang kini mengenakan kaus abu-abu dan celana pendek hitam menutup pintu lemari rapat-rapat. Handuknya ia sampirkan di bahunya yang tegap, dan ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Entah kenapa jantung Ino mulai berdetak lebih cepat, seiring Sai mengambil langkah.

"Ino boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?" jawab Ino secepatnya, apalagi ketika Sai menatapnya dengan asa yang teramat sangat. Ino merasa ia ingin menembus kesalahannya karena membuatnya kecewa—walau ia tahu, itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya _. Entah kenapa, ia punya hasrat kuat ingin menghapus sedih yang berkilat di kedua bola mata Sai sekarang._

"Mungkin ini agak sedikit merepotkan, tapi aku ingin meminta tolong," ucap Sai lamat-lamat, meragu, "Eum... bisakah kau berpura pura menganggap dia anakmu? Berpura-puralah bersikap seperti kau adalah ibunya. Kalau dia tahu kau tidak mengingatnya, Inojin pasti sedih sekali,"

Sai mengatakannya dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Nadanya melirih, nyaris serupa bisikan. Ino sampai harus mengalihkan pandangan, merasa sesuatu di dalam dadanya serasa dipelintir paksa. Kalimat Sai anehnya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon, tak yakin ia bisa menjawabnya tanpa tercekat. Ino kemudian sedikit bergeser, memberi jalan bagi Sai untuk buru-buru membuka pintu tatkala Inojin mulai merengek, nyaris menangis.

Begitu pintu ditutup oleh Sai, Ino inisiatif kembali melekat ke pintu, sengaja ingin menguping percakapan yang dibagi Ayah dan anak itu.

"Inojin," Ia mendengar suara Sai yang mengalun lembut bagai dawai. Intonasinya hampir sama dengan suara yang ia gunakan ketika ia bicara dengan Ino, hanya saja ini lebih terdengar lembut,

"Mama sedang sakit, nak"

"Sakit apa, Pa?" Ia mendengar Inojin bertanya dengan suaranya yang meninggi, penasaran.

"Eum... amnesia,"

"Oh! Yang kata di tv penyakit kurang darah itu ya, Pa?"

"Itu anemia, Inojin," Sai mengkoreksi, "Kalau Mama itu amnesia. Hilang ingatan,"

"Oh sakit hilang ingatan ya Pa?" Ino mendengar Inojin bergumam, "Seperti yang di Tom Jerry itu? Apa kepala Mama kepentok sesuatu?"

Sai terdengar ragu ketika ia menjawab, "...Mungkin?"

"Kalau di kartun Tom Jerry, kepala Mama harus dipentok lagi supaya ingat lagi, Pa!"

Dari balik pintu, Ino menggigit bibirnya, gemas ingin membalas, 'Bukan begitu caranya, bambang!'

Sai terdiam cukup lama, tetapi Ino masih bisa menangkap ketika ia menggumam, "Ah... apa begitu ya caranya biar bisa ingat lagi?"

Sebelum Ino sempat menahan diri atau berpikir jauh, ia bergegas meriah handle pintu dan membukanya. Menemukan Sai dan Inojin tepat di depan pintu, dengan Sai yang berjongkok di hadapan Inojin, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Keduanya serentak menoleh ke arahnya, tampak kaget.

"Jangan sekalipun berpikir kau bisa memukul kepalaku!" Ino mendelik pada Sai, "Aku pukul duluan nanti,"

Sai meringis, "Bercanda, kok,"

Inojin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memanggil "Mama! Mama!" Ia menarik-narik ujung baju Ino dengan tangan chubby-nya, meminta atensi Ino, "Mama sakit ya?"

"Eum...iya," Ia mengangguk kikuk, satu tangan menggaruk rambutnya bingung.

Ia begitu kaku. Sungguh tak cocok jadi ibu. Tapi karena ia sudah berjanji pada Sai, maka ia akan berusaha.

Bocah lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap polos, "Yang sakit mana Ma?"

"Eum.. kepala Ma—" Ino mengerem kalimatnya. _Apa tadi? Dia mau bilang Mama? Apakah dia mulai terbawa peran sekarang?_ "M-maksudku kepalaku," ralat Ino.

"Sini Ma," Inojin melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Ino untuk merunduk. Ino tampak ragu, ia sempat mengerling pada Sai—meminta pendapat apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Sai hanya mengangguk, memberi gestur untuk menuruti keinginan Inojin.

Dengan satu helaan nafas,Ino pun menunduk, mengkopi posisi Sai dengan berlutut di hadapan bocah itu dan menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Inojin tiba-tiba memeluk kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya, membuat Ino seketika membeku. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat kaget atau munsur menjauh.  
Ino berusaha membuat tubuhnya tak kaku. Ia biarkan Inojin memeluk kepalanya, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

_Lama kelamaan Ino merasa pelukan itu terasa... eum..._ _cukup_ _nyaman?_

"Kata Mama kan kalau sakit dicium, maka aku akan mencium kepala Mama," Inojin tiba tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Ino, mencium dahinya. Ia berkata dengan nadanya yang menggemaskan _, "Pain pain, go away~"_ dendangnya bagai mengucap mantra, diikuti dengan menepuk-nepuk sudut kepala Ino seolah Ino adalah anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya.

Ino spontan termenung.

Sendu nostalgia tiba-tiba datang menyeruak dalam dada.

Ia ingat Ibunya selalu melakukan itu padanya ketika ia sakit. Dan anak ini sekarang melakukannya juga padanya.

_Apa Ino yang mengajarinya?_

_Apa anak ini memang benar-benar anaknya? Apakah ini memang bagian masa depannya?_

Ino menatap Inojin yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyumnya begitu lebar, dan begitu cerah, hingga raga Ino tak kuasa menghangat dengan sendirinya.

Senyum bocah itu mengingatkan Ino akan mentari pagi yang menyapa di ufuk cakrawala.

Inojin adalah anak yang menggemaskan.

_Si "Ino" itu beruntung, ia rasa._

Sudut bibir Ino perlahan tertarik, mengulas senyum untuk diberikan ke bocah lelaki itu seorang, "Terima kasih... Inojin," ucapnya dengan tulus.

Inojin mengangguk-angguk semangat, lalu ia mengangkat satu tangannya yang menggengam kertas ke udara, menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Papa! Mama! Aku menggambar kalian di kelas lho!" Bocah lelaki itu merentangkan gambarnya di hadapan Ino dan Sai, mengangkatnya dengan dua lengannya yang chubby. Senyumnya melengkung lebar-lebar, berbinar-binar antusias, tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sai berdecak kagum, "Wah, wah, sudah lebih bagus dari yang dulu," Kepala Sai lantas miring ke samping untuk mengamati tiap detail gambar sang putra. Sedetik, ekspresinya berubah mengkritisi, "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau komposisi warnanya—"

Ino menyenggol Sai dengan sikunya. Matanya mendelik tajam, menyuruhnya diam.

_Yang benar saja! Dia mau mengkritisi gambar anak kecil?!_

Syukurlah Sai langsung kicep.

Maka Ino pun mengambil alih, melempar senyum—walau masih kaku—untuk Inojin, "Bagus sekali. Aku suka," pujinya.

"Yey! Aku menggambar ini karena Ibu guru menyuruhku menggambar orang orang yang paliiiiing aku sayangi. Jadi aku gambar Papa dan Mama deh!" ucap sang anak dengan ceria.

Sai tersenyum, satu tangannya yang tegas terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Inojin, mengusak rambutnya penuh afeksi. Nadanya lembut, selaras dengan seulas senyum yang kini hadir di bibirnya,

"Papa juga menyayangimu,"

Hangatnya keluarga itu membuat Ino trenyuh—Ino mau tak mau jadi ingat dengan keluarganya sendiri. Dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang telah berpisah rumah dengannya. Dadanya bergemuruh, memanas karena hangat yang mengalir secara menyeluruh. Melingkupi raga dan sanubarinya dengan perasaan damai luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba Ino tergerak untuk menjulurkan tangan, meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sai yang ada di rambut Inojin,

"Kami menyayangimu juga," ucap Ino dengan gumaman rendah.

Sai menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan terkejut, tampak tertegun.

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyumnya terulas kembali, membuat Ino sampai harus mengalihkan pandang karena panas yang sekarang naik ke kedua pipi.

Inojin lantas tertawa, dan Sai melebarkan senyumnya.

.

Ino mungkin sudah gila.

Pikirannya mungkin sudah mulai tidak waras semakin lama ia disini.

.

Tetapi ia mulai berpikir, kehidupan berkeluarga... _rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga._

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

**.**

Entah bagaimana, Ino akhirnya berakhir menghabiskan sisa waktunya bermain dengan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu.

Mulai dari makan siang bersama, lalu dilanjutkan dengan memainkan beberapa permainan indoor keluarga—seperti main petak umpet di sekitaran rumah yang luas itu, melakukan permainan _twist_ er di ruang tamu untuk melatih psikomotorik Inojin, menyusun jenga, Sai yang menemani Inojin belajar pengetahuan, menemaninya menggambar dan mewarnai, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton acara tv bersama di sofa. Ino tak menyangka ia akan berakhir menikmati aktivitas keluarga itu.

Awalnya Ino menolak untuk berpartisipasi, ia hanya akan duduk mengamati pasangan Ayah dan Anak itu bermain di ruang tamu. Namun di tengah-tengah permainan twister, Inojin menghampirinya dan menarik-narik tangannya, membujuk sang Mama untuk bergabung bermain dengannya dan sang Papa.

_Duh. Si anak ini bisa jadi keras kepala juga_ —penasaran dari siapa kiranya ia mewarisi sifat itu— _EHEM.  
_  
Bohong kalau Ino bilang ia tidak luluh ketika Inojin menggembungkan pipinya dan merajuk dengan nadanya yang menggemaskan untuk, _"Mama Mama~ Inojin pingin main sama Mamaaaa~"  
_

Akhirnya Ino terpaksa ikut, walau canggung setengah mati. Ia turut bermain bersama Sai dan Inojin, dan meskipun melelahkan, mendengar suara kikik dan tawa mereka berdua sepanjang permainan rasanya cukup setimpal untuk Ino.

Harus ia akui bahwa ia menikmatinya. Ia tak menyangka bisa ikut tersenyum atau tertawa sebebas ini ketika bermain dengan anak kecil.

Ino memang biasanya tak suka anak-anak. Mereka berisik, cengeng, dan banyak maunya. Tapi sepertinya Ino bisa membuat pengecualian untuk Inojin. Meskipun kadang suka keras kepala, anak itu bisa jadi begitu menggemaskan dan manis. Dia juga anak yang cerdas. Dan dia juga bisa membalas perkataan orang dengan pedas.

_Ino tentu ikut bangga. Muahahaha.  
_  
Selain itu, Ino juga bisa melihat bagaimana atentifnya Sai sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia memandang dan memperlakukan Inojin dengan afeksi yang begitu besar. Ia berusaha keras memenuhi keinginan Inojin, bahkan rela jadi kuda ketika Inojin meminta main koboi-koboian.

Suaranya tak pernah sekalipun meninggi, sekalipun Inojin salah. Ia hanya akan menasihati Inojin dengan membuat sang anak jujur dengan apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Inojin merefleksi setiap tindakannya, dan memberikan pengertian dan pemahaman mengenai akibat apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan perbuatan tidak baik itu.

_Dia seorang Ayah yang baik._

Dan Ino juga yakin, ia juga suami yang baik untuk istrinya. Untuk si "Ino" itu. Kepala keluarga yang berdedikasi dan bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga kecilnya.

_Sekali lagi ia berpikir, si "Ino" ini beruntung memiliki keluarga kecil ini.  
_  
Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai bersama di sofa, televisi di depan mereka menyala dan menampilkan kartun _Paw Patrol._

Inojin membaringkan diri di atas mereka, memeluk boneka anak ayamnya yang berwarna kuning di satu lengan. Ia meletakan kakinya di paha Sai, dan kepalanya diistirahatkan di atas pangkuan Ino. Anak itu begitu terfokus menonton kartunnya, bahkan ikut menyanyi ketika lagu tema diputar di awal episode. Ia juga akan ikut bersorak " _Go go Ryder_!" ketika sang tokoh melakukan aksi heroik, atau ikut sedih ketika misi gagal.

Ino tak tahu mana dari anjing-anjing itu yang namanya Ryder—ia tak menyimak episodenya, tetapi melihat Inojin begitu tenggelam dalam kartunnya membuat Ino ikut terkekeh. Sai di sampingnya sesekali akan berkomentar ketika ia merasa ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik dari tindakan yang dilakukan oleh si tokoh, membuat Inojin mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar nasihat sang Ayah.

Ino juga tak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus surai pirang Inojin. Ketika ia berusaha menarik tangannya, Inojin menahan tangannya, dan meminta _"Lagi lagi Ma. Inojin suka dielus elus Mama_ ~" Maka Ino tak punya pilihan lain untuk menuruti saja.

Sai sempat melemparnya dengan pandangan minta maaf—Inojin bisa jadi begitu persisten, tapi Ino hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia tak terlalu keberatan. Surai pirang Inojin terasa sangat lembut di antara ruas-ruas jemarinya. Ibunya juga suka melakukan ini di rambut Ino ketika Ino kecil dulu. Mengelus-ngelusnya dengan lembut, dan terkadang berakhir dengan mengepang rambut Ino— _ah. Ino jadi rindu.  
_  
Tatkala ia sedang memikirkan kira-kira ia ingin membentuk kuciran apa di rambut Inojin-anak itu tiba-tiba mendongak pada Sai dan bertanya, "Papa! Paman Sui dan Bibi Karin jadi kesini kan?"

Ino dengan cepat menengok kepada Sai. Matanya membulat. Hah? Mereka akan kesini?!

Sai tampak menyadari Ino yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Ia tahu Ino masih mengingat mereka berdua. Kepalanya lantas terangguk, mengkonfirmasi rasa penasaran dua blonde itu. "Iya jadi kok,"

"Yay!" Inojin bersorak. Kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Ino—memaksa Ino mau tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari rambut balita itu. Sai membawa Inojin ke pangkuannya, dan berujar,

"Nah sekarang karena Paw Patrol-nya sudah habis, Inojin mandi dulu ya," satu tangannya mengusak rambut Inojin, "Biar wangi dan nggak bau amis kayak Paman Sui,"

Ino yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop._

"Oke, Papa. Inojin akan mandi supaya tidak bau amis kayak Paman Sui!"

Ino tambah _sweatdrop._

Pantas saja Inojin bisa suka ngomong pedas. Mungkin memang didikan orangtuanya juga. Apa pula yang Sai ajarkan pada anak mereka— _eum,_ _ **anak Sai,**_ _maksudnya_. _Geez._

"Sip! Inojin masuk dulu ke kamar mandi, nanti Papa akan menyusul, oke?"

Inojin mengangguk-angguk antusias, bangkit dari sofa dengan melompat lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Begitu Inojin telah menghilang, kepala Sai tertoleh ke pada Ino, sorot matanya serius, "Kau mengingat Karin dan Suigetsu kan?"

Ino mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Kau ingin menemui mereka? Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa bilang kalau kau sedang sakit—"

"Tidak," Ino menyela, kepalanya tergeleng mantap, tersenyum kemudian, "Aku bisa menemui mereka kok. Tidak masalah,"

Ino berpikir _, mungkin dengan menemui orang yang ia kenal dari dunia ini akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik._

Sai menganggukan kepala menerima respon Ino, "Oke. Mereka bilang akan datang sekitar jam 7 nanti. Kau bisa bersiap-siap dulu sebelum itu,"

Dengan seulas senyum pamungkas, Sai turut bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyusul sang putra.

Ino yang tertinggal di sofa hanya bisa melemparkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, menghela nafas lelah.

.

_Ah. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuknya._

_._

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

**.**

**"HAAAAAAH? MENIKAH?"**

Ino memekik, dramatis.

.

Seperti kata Sai tadi, Suigetsu dan Karin benar tiba di rumah mereka sekitar pukul 7.

Mereka datang bersama-sama—yang tak mengherankan Ino karena di dunianya juga, Karin dan Suigetsu juga memang sering sekali suka menumpang mobil masing-masing. Kadang mereka memang suka datang dan pulang bersamaan.

Karin dan Suigetsu disambut dengan riang oleh Inojin yang langsung berlari ke arah keduanya begitu mereka menginjakan kaki di ambang pintu.

Ino menahan dirinya untuk tak melakukan hal serupa.

Rasanya benar-benar melegakan bisa melihat wajah familiar yang ia kenal. Rasanya ia ingin menangis ke pelukan mereka dan curhat mengenai apa yang ia alami hari ini. Tapi ia tak yakin mereka akan mengerti, berhubung mereka kan ada di universe dan waktu ini. Kalau Ino curhat kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sai dan Inojin di rumah baru yang baru ia tempati, kenapa dia tidur keadaan single, dan bangun-bangun dalam keadaan punya suami dan anak, Suigetsu dan Karin pasti akan memandangnya seperti orang tidak waras.

Secara fisik, sebenarnya Suigetsu dan Karin di universe ini juga tak jauh berbeda. Rambut mereka lebih panjang saja. Karin sekarang memilih menguncir rambutnya yang sepinggang dengan kuncir kuda, sementara Suigetsu memilih menali rambutnya menjadi _low ponytail_ di tengkuknya.

Ia melihat Suigetsu yang menangkap Inojin dan langsung membawa tubuh kecilnya ke dalam gendongan. Karin membelai rambutnya dan memberinya sebuah bungkusan, entah apa. Mungkin mainan. Inojin tentu saja senang bukan kepalang. Ia langsung bersorak di gendongan Suigetsu dan memeluk leher Karin, mencium pipinya sembari berujar, " _Terimakacih Tante Karin~"_

Sementara Inojin berkutat dengan mainan barunya di karpet ruang tamu—yang ternyata adalah lego versi terbaru—keempat orang dewasa itu mendudukan diri di meja makan. Saat itulah Karin dan Suigetsu tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kertas _art paper glossy_ dengan sebuah pita merah di atasnya. Berujar bahwa mereka telah menentukan tanggal, dan akan mengadakan pernikahan tepat di hari Valentine, tanggal 14 Februari di Kirigakure—kota asal Suigetsu.

Detik itu juga, Ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti diguyur air es. Lidahnya kelu. Otaknya seperti beku. Dunianya seperti berotasi secara acak dan tiba-tiba.

.

_SUIGETSU. DAN KARIN?_

**MENIKAH?**

**.**

Maka tak butuh waktu dua detik bagi Ino untuk berdiri, hingga kursinya membentur lantai kayu karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia langsung menjerit meminta penjelasan. Yang seketika membuat keempat orang disana menatapnya kaget—termasuk Inojin yang sibuk bermain dengan legonya.

_Namun ia tidak peduli untuk saat ini._

Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana bisa mereka—dua sahabatnya yang terkenal suka ribut satu sama lain itu di dunianya itu—tiba tiba saja akan MENIKAH?

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN PACARAN?" Ino memekik sekali lagi, menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan mata membulat tidak percaya secara bergantian.

Karin tampak bingung dengan sikap Ino, namun ia tetap menjawab, meski dengan nada ragu, "Eum...sejak dulu?"

"BAGAIMANA CERITANYA?"

Suigetsu melirik Sai, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu. Satu tangannya terangkat mendekat ke bibir, berbisik, "Kepala istrimu habis kebentur sesuatu ya?"

Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"KALIAN KAN SELALU BERTENGKAR!" Ino beragumen, masih dengan posisi berdiri dan kedua tangan direntangkan dramatis, "BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MENIKAH?"

Suigetsu mencoba menimpali, "Karena kami saling mencintai?" responnya restoris.

Namun Ino yang tidak percaya begitu saja, membalas spontan, _**"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"**_

Karin tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Ino. Matanya mendelik, menantang, "Kenapa tidak mungkin?!" sungutnya, "Kau ini kenapa sih Ino, sikapmu aneh sekali... " komentarnya.

Ino menegak ludah. Rahangnya ia katupkan, bingung harus menjawab apa.  
Sai sebagai penyelamat pun akhirnya menengahi, "Eum... maaf Karin, Suigetsu," mulainya, dengan seulas senyum memohon maklum, "Ino dari kemarin kurang enak badan jadi agak ngelantur,"

Karin dan Suigetsu menerima penjelasannya, walau masih tampak sangsi. Sejak tadi mereka merasa sikap Ino sangat aneh. Ia tidak secerewet biasanya. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka bertiga berbicara.

" _Sayang,"_ panggil Sai kepada Ino, membuat gadis itu menoleh otomatis, "Kamu mau istirahat di kamar saja?"

Ino menangkap tatapan penuh arti dari Sai—mengkode Ino untuk menyetujui rencananya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dua orang di depan mereka itu lebih lanjut. Maka Ino menganggukan kepala.

Meskipun dalam hati masih ingin melihat dua sahabatnya, namun akan lebih aman kalau ia menjauh dulu. Suigetsu dan Karin sudah tampak curiga, dan mereka bisa saja menginterograsinya di tempat mengenai ada apa gerangan yang terjadi. Ino tak yakin ia punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi dan mereka. Dia saja bahkan belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan mereka nantinya?

Sai undur diri pada kedua tamu mereka, Ino hanya menggumam pamit ala kadarnya. Ia membiarkan Sai membimbing dirinya berdiri dari kursi makan, menemani Ino dengan setia melangkah ke kamar.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Ino langsung berbalik menatap Sai, bertanya penasaran, "Sejak kapan mereka bersama?"

"Sejak dulu?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Tak lama setelah kita berpacaran, mereka mulai mengakui perasaan satu sama lain," jelasnya, "Mereka sudah bertunangan 6 bulan yang lalu, jadi tak mengherankan mereka sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan,"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, kemudian membuang nafas dengan kasar. Ia mendudukan diri di atas kasur, memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening, "Aneh sekali," tanggapnya, "Di duniaku, mereka itu semacam rival, selalu saja bertengkar,"

_Apa ini sebuah alternate universe lain ya? Atau sebenarnya ini adalah masa depannya?_

Kalau memang ini masa depannya, berarti mereka adalah Karin dan Suigetsu yang sama. Karin dan Suigetsu yang ada di dunianya. Yang dia kenal. Karin dan Suigetsu yang selalu ribut, tak lekang oleh situasi dan waktu. Mereka yang selalu beragumen ini dan itu, mengatakan bahwa mereka benci satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berakhir bersama dan menikah?!

_Ya Tuhan. Makin aneh saja hari yang ia alami ini._

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Sai berujar dari posisinya berdiri di depan ranjang, kedua tangannya bertekuk di depan dada, "Dulu kita juga skeptis pada yang namanya hubungan dan pernikahan. Tapi disinilah kita sekarang, kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan berkeluarga"

Ino nampak terkejut, "Oh ya?"

"Hm," Sai mengangguk, berjalan untuk mendudukan diri di samping Ino di atas kasur. Mereka duduk bersisian, namun Sai sengaja memberi jarak agar Ino tak merasa terganggu.

Sai lantas menyambung perkataannya, "Aku dan kau sama-sama menikmati kesendirian kita saat itu. Sama-sama sedang ngin fokus pada karier kita masing-masing. Aku sebagai pelukis, dan kau sebagai model. Butuh waktu lama bagi kita untuk akhirnya memutuskan pacaran. Status kita tak jelas, aku dan kau sama-sama merasa tidak yakin apakah kita bisa lebih dari teman, atau mengakhirinya saja,"

Ino menyimak dengan khidmat cerita Sai. Kepalanya tertoleh kepada pria itu.

Dari jarak dekat ini, Ino bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas sisi wajah Sai. Iris birunya tak kuasa untuk mengobservasi paras menawan pria itu jika dilihat dari sudut ini. Dia benar-benar punya paras yang rupawan, bahkan walau hanya tampak dari samping.

Alisnya yang hitam tebal, bulu matanya yang lentik untuk ukuran lelaki, hidungnya yang punya tulang tegas dan bangir, bibirnya yang merah muda dengan bagian bawahnya yang lebih tebal. Konlklusinya, Sai memang punya side profile yang nyaris sempurna.

Mengobervasi sisi wajah Sai membuat Ino bisa melihat jelas saat sudut bibirnya terungkit, membentuk selengkung senyum. Senyum itu tampak mengandung banyak makna—nostalgia adalah salah satunya, "Tapi kau akhirnya nekat. Kalau seandainya kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saat itu, aku yakin kita tak akan berakhir sampai disini. Berpacaran, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan punya Inojin,"

Sai lantas menoleh ke arahnya, membiarkan netra mereka bicara tanpa sepatah kata untuk sesaat. Sepasang mata hitam itu menguncinya di tempat, membuat tenggorokan Ino serasa dicekat.

_Di momen itulah, tak tahu bagaimana, Ino merasa... ia bisa mengerti kenapa "Ino" bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria ini._

Sai kemudian berbisik, tanpa sekali pun melepaskan jeratnya,

.

"Semua orang bisa berubah,"

.

Kalimat itu terdengar sederhana, diucapkan hanya dengan sebuah bisikan. Tetapi punya banyak makna.

Kalimat itu seketika membuat Ino memaku, bungkam tanpa kata.

"Kau istirahatlah," Sai bangkit berdiri—Ino menahan dirinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak mencegahnya pergi—"Mungkin setelah beristirahat kau akan merasa lebih baik..." ia melangkah menuju ke pintu, kemudian membuka daun-nya.

Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah di ambang pintu. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar, Ino bisa mendengar suara Sai yang berbisik,

.

_"Dan semoga saat kau bangun nanti, kau sudah bisa ingat kembali,"_

.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, atau memberinya sebuah kerlingan terakhir, Sai pun melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

Meninggalkan Ino sendiri, dengan perasaan kacau tak karuan.

.

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

**.**

Ino berkali-kali mencoba untuk menutup mata, mengistirahatkan diri seperti yang Sai minta.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia habiskan bersembunyi di kamar. Berakhir hanya bergelung-gelung tak tentu arah di atas kasur, mengabaikan segala yang terjadi di balik pintu. Ia menduga Suigetsu dan Karin sudah berpamitan pulang, telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara ramai-ramai yang lalu diikuti deru mobil yang keluar dari halaman, menggeram membelah gelapnya malam.

Sebenarnya Ino merasa bersalah karena terpaksa mengabaikan dua sahabatnya itu, tetapi untuk sekarang, dan untuk kali yang pertama, Ino tak siap menemui mereka. Ia tak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan keduanya Semua ini di luar akal sehatnya.

Omong-omong, Ino rasa ia berterima kasih kepada Sai secara personal karena ia telah nenyelamatkannya dari cercaan Suigetsu dan Karin. Pria itu pandai membuat alibi.

Pendengeran Ino yang tajam sempat menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamar, lantas diikuti oleh suara pintu yang berkerit membuka. Ino terkesiap, menarik selimut dan membalik badan cepat-cepat ke arah dinding, memilih memandangi lukisan "Ino" yang tersangga di sebuah easel yang diletakan di samping ranjang. Ino senngaja memunggungi pintu yang kini daunnya telah dibuka dari luar.

Gadis itu merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat, melangkah dengan langkah kaki pelan dan penuh kalkulasi, membuat Ino bergegas menutup mata, sengaja berpura-pura tidur.

Ia masih belum siap kalau harus menemui siapapun, entah itu Sai atau Inojin.

_Apalagi Inojin._

Ino masih suka dibuat keki ketika harus menghadapi anak itu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

_Ia memang 'Ibu' yang payah, lagipula._

"Mama belum sembuh ya, Pa?" Ino bisa mendengar suara Inojin yang bertanya, yang buru-buru di-hush oleh Sai, bergumam untuk tidak bicara keras-keras sehingga menganggu tidur Mamanya.

Ino jadi merasa bersalah karena bersandiwara.

"Belum," jawab Sai singkat pada sang putra.

Inojin menyahut, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah, serupa bisikan, "Padahal tadi Inojin sudah kasih Mama cium _pain pain go away,"_

"Biarkan saja Mama istirahat, nanti Mama pasti sembuh,"

"Aku tidak suka melihat Mama sakit,"

Mendengarnya membuat Ino merasa tersentuh. Relung hatinya diibanjiri oleh panas yang tak tertahankan. Panas menyenangkan.

"Papa juga tidak suka Mama sakit," ia mendengar Sai membalas, "Sekarang kita berdoa saja untuk Mama agar Mama cepat sembuh,"

Ino bisa merasakan mereka berdua mendekat—membuat tubuhnya secara otomatis menegang. Ia merasakan ada beban yang naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian nafas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya, membisiki, "Mama..."

_Oh ternyata Inojin._

Suara melodiknya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Ino, menyapu permukaan kulitnya dengan hangat nafasnya, membuat Ino meremang tanpa diketahui, "Mama," panggilnya sekali lagi, "Mama cepat sembuh ya," bisiknya di telinga Ino,

_"Inojin sayang Mama,"_

Satu kecupan Inojin beri di pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Ino menahan diri untuk tidak bergidik geli.

Lagi-lagi ada panas yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa dikehendaki, ketika Inojin menarik diri. Mengisi relung hati Ino dengan berbagai emosi yang membucah tanpa kendali.

Ia mendengar Sai menasihati Inojin untuk membiarkan Ino istirahat, kemudian beban Inojin terangkat dari kasur—mungkin digendong oleh sang Ayah. Selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh, diikuti oleh suara kerit pintu yang dibuka, membawa keceriaan yang singgah sementara.

Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Ino sendiri dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Campur aduk jadi satu.

Ia sungguh merasa bersalah kepada keluarga kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia atau mereka sih yang dapat hukuman dari Tuhan sehingga Ino harus ada disini?

Kasihan sekali mereka harus terjebak bersama dia yang... _tak bisa mengingat eksistensi mereka._

Ino yang bukan merupakan istri yang baik. Ino yang merupakan ibu yang payah.

.

_Ino yang... tidak berguna di dunia ini._

_._

Tak peduli seberapa besar Ino mulai menikmati waktunya di sini, menikmati momen yang ia bagi dengan Sai dan Inojin, dan merasakan secerca bahagia bersama keluarga kecil ini—dia tetap saja bukan "Ino" mereka.

Ino percaya, ia akan kembali ke dunianya sendiri, pada akhirnya _. Ini hanya dunia fana kan?_

Lagipula, Sai dan Inojin pantas mendapat lebih dari ini. Mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan "Ino", yang merupakan seorang istri dan Ibu yang mereka sayangi. Dan yang menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati.

Ino tak tahu seberapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri, ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat lagi, memaksa Ino untuk lagi-lagi memejamkan mata. Ia masih menolak untuk membalik tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan siapapun itu, entah itu Sai atau Inojin.

Ketika Ino menutup matanya—ia baru sadar ternyata matanya sudah mulai berair.

_Eh? Apa ia menangis?_

"Maafkan aku,"

Gadis itu mendengar suara itu mengalun dari balik punggungnya, menghentikan semua pikiran yang bersirkuit liar di kepala.

_Itu suara Sai._

Suaranya terdengar amat.. pedih?

_Dan ia bilang apa tadi?_

_._

_Maaf?_

_Untuk siapa?_

_Untuk apa?_

_._

"Maafkan aku," lelaki itu merepitisi, meskipun Ino masih tak mengerti, "Kurasa ini semua terjadi karena apa yang kukatakan semalam," Ino mendengar Sai mengambil tarikan nafas,

"Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu padamu, Ino—"

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

Mengabaikan keraguan yang singgah, Ino membulatkan tekad dan membalik tubuhnya, pada akhirnya.

Ia menemukan Sai menatapnya dengan raut terkejut, mata jelaganya membulat kaget. Nampaknya ia sungguh tak mengekspektasi Ino akan mendengar lantunan kata yang ia utarakan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Ino menggeleng, tanpa suara.

Ia melihat Sai menghela nafas, berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang mereka dan mendudukan dirinya di tepian.

Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk merenung, kepalanya tertunduk mengamati motif seprai yang melingkupi kasur. Bibir bawahnya di gigiti dalam gerakan agitasi.

"Kemarin malam adalah anniversary penrikahan kita yang kelima," Sai lantas memulai narasi. Ino menjereng telinga lebar-lebar, menyimak setiap kata yang terlantun dalam untaian frasa, "Malam itu, kau pulang terlambat, padahal kau sudah janji di pesan singkat bahwa kau pulang sebelum jam 12 malam, dan kita akan merayakan anniversary kita dengan homemade dinner. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiahku untukmu," Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibir Sai, "Tapi ternyata kau belum bisa menepati janjimu. Sepertinya karena kau masih ada urusan di tempat agensi modelmu, tapi kau tidak mengabariku saat itu. Aku menunggu, sampai sekitar pukul setengah 3 pagi, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Makanan yang aku siapkan untukmu juga sudah dingin,"

Ino merundukan pandangan setelah itu. Bibirnya digigiti kecil, tangannya memilin-milin selimut yang menutupi kaki. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih.

Walau Ino tak mengingat ia pernah melakukan hal itu. Walau ia tahu, Ino satunya lah yang melakannya, dan semua itu bukanlah salahnya. Ia tak punya kewajiban untuk meminta maaf.

Namun ia merasa ia harus melakukannya. Meminta maaf atas nama "Ino" di dunia ini. Apapun mereka, apakah Ino yang ini adalah Ino di semesta lain, atau dari masa depannya, ia tak peduli.

_Ia ingin meminta maaf karena membuat Sai terluka._

Raut wajah Sai tampak begitu sedih ketika ia bercerita. Hatinya seperti turut dipelintir nyeri sewaktu ia mendengar deret demi deret frasa terucap.

Namun Sai sepertinya tak berbagi sentimen yang sama. Matanya membulat, dan ia buru-buru menggeleng, "Jangan meminta maaf," ujarnya, "Lagipula bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah,"

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke depan, pandangannya kosong menerawang, "Ketika kau akhirnya pulang, kau tampak sangat lelah. Dan sepertinya kau lupa dengan janji kita, sehingga kau pun langsung ingin tidur saja. Namun mungkin saat itu karena aku terbawa emosi, aku mengkonfrontasimu, dan mungkin menunduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku lebih pengertian karena kau pasti lelah sekalu," Sekali lagi helaan nafas berat lepas dari bibirnya.

Ino menahan jarinya yang mulai tergelitik ingin meraih bahu Sai yang melemas. Mengendalikan hasrat dirinya untuk tak memberikan bahu Sai semacam usapan, atau mungkin sebuah pelukan menenangkan—sebagai seorang teman.

_Tentu saja._

Sebelum Ino makin dibuat gundah gulana, Sai lantas melanjutkan, "Kita bertengkar hebat setelah itu. Kurasa itu adalah manifestasi dari rasa frustasi kita pada satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini,"

Ia menoleh kepada Ino, membiarkan mata jelaganya berirobok dengan sepasang maya sebiru lautan di hadapannya. Ia memaksa sudut bibirnya menghias sebuah senyum tipis, ala kadarnya, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Bukan hanya kau yang sering pulang malam. Aku pun juga. Bahkan aku pernah sampai melewatkan ulang tahun Inojin saat itu, tapi kau masih memaklumiku. Kita berdua dibuat sibuk oleh pekerjaan, tak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan satu sama lain, jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Inojin. Salah salahan soal itu dan ini. Bahkan sampai menuduh ada orang ketiga di antara kita. Lalu saking emosinya, aku bilang..."

Sai mengalihkan pandangan darinya, menggantungkan kalimatnya. Rahangnya mengatup tegas. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia bisa melihat lelaki itu tampak frustasi, dan bola matanya menyilaukan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Aku bilang..." bisik Sai setelah beberapa lama keheningan mencekik yang tercipta. Ia memberanikan dirinya menatap Ino kembali, mengunci netranya di tempat,

"A-aku bilang... aku berharap aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu,"

Ino tahu kalimat itu tak ditujukan padanya. Bukan ia yang mendengar langsung Sai berkata begitu.

Tapi hatinya ikut sakit. _Sangat sakit._

Sakit sekali sampai panasnya menjalar ke dada. Panasnya sampai membuatnya susah mengambil nafas. Namun Ino kendalikan dirinya sekuat tenaga.

_Lagipula, ia tak punya alasan untuk merasa sakit hati kan?_ Siapa dia, lagipula?

Ino sepertinya tak pandai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia memang payah soal itu. Mungkin Sai bisa menangkap distorsi yang muncul di air mukanya. Mungkin Sai menyadari kalimat itu punya efek luar biasa pada Ino. Sehingga ragu-ragu ia pun mengulurkan tangan, berniat meletakannya di atas punggung tangan Ino yang mencengkram selimut.

Ino yang menunduk melihat tangan Sai bergerak meragu, mengkontemplasi apakah sebaiknya ia meletakan tangannya di sana atau tidak. Sampai kemudian telapak tangan itu akhirnya mendarat, tepat di atas punggung tangan Ino, menyebar kehangatan ke segala arah. Mengirim berjuta voltlistrik tak kasat mata mengaliri saraf-saraf tubuh Ino.

Sepasang mata Ino lalu terdongak, tertumbu langsung dengan iris pekat pemuda itu, untuk melihat Sai memberinya sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sarat akan kepedihan, "Maafkan aku," katanya tulus,

"Lihat kan? Kata-kataku terlalu kejam. Aku merasa sangat menyesal ketika aku keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkanmu yang menangis saat itu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tak berbalik dan memelukmu detik itu juga. Egoku terlanjur mengambil alih, sehingga aku pun meninggalkanmu disana dan memilih bermalam di kamar tamu,"

Ia menunduk, mengamati kedua tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan, "Paginya, aku bangun dengan perasaan sangat kacau. Aku sangat merasa bersalah mengatakan hal-hal itu. Aku sempat menengok ke kamar dan melihat kau masih tertidur. Dan akubpun bertekad untuk meminta maaf padamu. Memperbaiki semuanya. Memperbaiki hubungan kita yang mulai goyah," tuturnya, "Aku meminta cuti ke perusahaan, dan aku berniat untuk memberimu suprise pengganti ketika Inojin berangkat sekolah. Aku berharap suprise itu bisa menjadi rekonsiliasi kita berdua,"

Ino hanya diam menyimak.

Sampai kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

Tunggu. Tadi pagi ia terbangun dan melihat Sai telanjang dengan mengenakan hanya sepotong apron. Apakah maksud-nya rekonsiliasi dengan **... ITU?!**

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kenapa kau telanjang di pagi hari?!" Ino hampir saja memekik, kalau saja ia tak ingat ia bisa saja menganggu Inojin yang mungkin sedang tertidur di kamar sebelah, "Jadi maksudnya kau ingin—"

"Hmm," Dengan entengnya Sai menangguk, "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan _breakfast_ dan _morning sex_ ," Sai berseloroh.

Nadanya netral, posturnya setenang air. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa malu yang beresidu. Seolah ia tengah bicara tentang cuaca dan bukannya suatu hal yang seharusnya jadi privasi. Hitamnya menangkap kelereng Ino, menatapnya lurus-lurus dan penuh kesungguhan,

"Kau kan biasanya paling suka morning _sex_ —"

"OKE OKE," Ino menyela sebelum Sai sempat berkata macam-macam lagi. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia angkat ke udara, gestur untuk Sai agar tak meneruskan topik ini.

_What the hell_.

Satu yang ia sadari, Sai itu memang punya tendesi suka ngomong blak-blakan. Tanpa filter. Gas terus sampai mampus.

_Tuhan—Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Ino mengucapkan nama Tuhan hari itu._

Bagaimana "Ino" yang asli bisa survive hidup dengan lelaki ceplas ceplos seperti Sai? Pasti dia punya mental baja. Ino mendenguskan nafas keras-keras.

Sai tampaknya mengerti untuk tak membawa percakapan soal itu lebih jauh, sehingga ia membawa dialog mereka ke muara yang lebih netral, meneruskan ceritanya, "Yah jadi itu yang terjadi," katanya.

Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat, untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Bahunya melesu, penuh penyesalan yang sangat, "Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Mungkin Tuhan murka padaku, dan mengabulkan doaku, sehingga kau kena amnesia sekarang," Ia kembali menatap Ino lekat-lekat, dengan sorot sarat akan penyesalan yang sama,

"Ino, aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku. Apa yang aku katakan itu tidak benar. Aku hanya sedang emosi, aku rasa. Meskipun tetap saja, itu tidak membenarkan perbuataanku," ibu jarinya yang ada di atas punggung tangan itu bergerak secara vertikal, memberinya sebuah usapan. Ringan, seringan kapas. Lembut, selembut sutra. Begitu pula dengan nada yang ia gunakan, ketika ia berkata,

"Aku sangat bersyukur dan merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu," senyum itu mengembang, menggantikan lengkung sedih yang tadi terulas di bibirnya, "Kau adalah sebuah anugrah terbesar yang hadir di hidupku yang monokrom dan statis,"

Ino bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu. Meski ia tahu, secara tidak langsung, kalimat itu bukan ditunjukan untuknya secara langsung. Kalimat itu untuk "Ino" di dunia ini.

Akan tetapi ia tak bisa menahan diri. Ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur untuk "Ino" karena memiliki Sai sebagai suami.

_Persetan._ Ino beranikan diri untuk lantas mengenggam tangan Sai, memberinya remasan. Lemah, tapi pasti, "Aku yakin Ino-mu juga merasa beryukur dan beruntung bertemu denganmu," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum simpul, "Kau suami dan Ayah yang baik,"

Sai membalas senyumnya. Perlahan-lahan.

Sejenak, mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang dalam keheningan.

Dua iris berbeda rona itu saling mengunci supaya diam di tempat. Ino baru menyadari kalau manik kembar hitam itu begitu dalam. Irisnya berkilau, seakan berusaha menariknua masuk untuk menyelaminya kolam hitam tak berujung itu hingga ke dasar.

_Begitu membius. Seperti menghipnotisnya.  
_  
Entah mereka sadar atau tidak mereka membiarkan sekon demi sekon berdetik sia-sia, berlalu tiada guna, hanya dengan saling mengenggam dan bertukar netra. Seperti ada ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka—walau jelas itu tak masuk akal karena Sai dasarnya adalah orang asing.

_Tapi kenapa rasanya… rasanya seperti seolah familiar?_

Mereka seolah menciptakan sebuah semesta sendiri, yang hanya ditinggali oleh mereka berdua. Dan semesta itu baru benar-benar lenyap, ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu.

Ino segera mengalihkan pandang, menarik tangannya dari Sai, sembari berusaha mendinginkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa hangat. _Dan perasaannya saja atau bukan, apa suhu udara tiba tiba meningkat drastis? Air conditioner-nya mati atau bagaimana?!_

_"Papa..."_ ada suara kecil nan samar yang memanggil-manggil dari balik pintu.

"Inojin…" gumam Sai dengan seulas senyum simpul. Ino mulai memperhatikan jikalau Sai memang sangat mudah tersenyum di sekitar Inojin, "Pasti dia ketakutan lagi, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak nonton film seram kemarin," ungkapnya, sigap berdiri untuk menghampiri pintu yang makin di ketuk-ketuk tak sabaran.

Sementara Ino berbaring lagi ke kasurnya, menimang-nimang apakah sebaiknya dia pura pura tidur atau tidak karena ia masih agak merasa takut dan kikuk menghadapi Inojin.

Ino bisa mendengar mereka bercakap-cakap di depan pintu, dimulai dari Inojin yang berseru,

"Papa! Di bawah kasurku ada monster dan dia mau memakan-"

"Iya, Inojin," Sai terkekeh, sebelum Inojin sempat menyelesaikan alibi, "Kamu boleh tidur disini malam ini,"

"YAY!" Inojin bersorak, lalu didengarnya suara derap langkah kaki mendekat.

Ino yang masih kalut memilih memejamkan mata, kembali bersandiwara dengan pura-pura tidur—itu lebih aman, ia rasa—merasakan Inojin naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekatinya. Wajah _chubby-_ nya berada dekat sekali dengan wajah Ino,

"Apa Mama sudah sembuh, Pa?" tanya Inojin dengan suara berbisik-bisik.

"Yah sudah lebih baik,"

"Mama mau tidak ya aku beri _kiss pain pain go away_ lagi?"

Ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya menengang, memikirkan posibilitas bahwa Inojin akan menciumnya lagi. Dan tampaknya Sai menyadari tubuhnya yang berubah rigid, sehingga ia pun berusaha memberi pengertian pada sang putra, "Inojin biarkan Mama—"

.

"Iya,"

_Fuck it. Terserahlah._

_._

Inojin butuh figur seorang Ibu, dan Ino tak boleh terus-terusan jadi pengecut. Ia harus mulai belajar menyesuaikan perannya.

Entah sampai kapan ia harus rela tinggal di dunia ini, tapi mau tidak mau, ini adalah realitanya sekarang.

.

Kelopak matanya ia buka paksa, lalu mengubah dirinya ke posisi duduk. Menatap Inojin dan Sai secara bergantian, yang sekarang sama-sama menatapnya terkejut. Sebuah lengkungan senyum Ino lukiskan di bibirnya yang merah delima, "Iya," katanya sekali lagi, berusaha terdengar lebih mantap,

"Aku—maksudku, Mama, sepertinya butuh _kiss pain pain go away_ lagi supaya cepat sembuh,"

Wajah Inojin tampak berseri-seri. Pipinya tembamnya kemerahan tertarik, dan senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Matanya yang berbagi warna serupa dengan Ino berkilat antusias. Seolah ia baru saja mendapat hadiah yang diimpukannya. Inojin yang mengenakan piyama penguin ungu itu merangkak, kemudian berdiri menumpu pada kaki-kakinya yang kecil.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Ino, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di sana, "Mama, _pain pain go awa_ _aa_ _y_ ~" ucap Inojin dengan lantunan nadanya yang lucu, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menepuk-nepuk kening Ino pelan. Ia lalu menarik wajahnya, memandang Ino masih dengan senyum yang sama. Tiba-tiba Inojin menubrukan tubuh kecilnya ke dekapan Ino, memeluk lehernya dengan dua lengan mungilnya,

"Inojin sayang Mama," gumamnya di bahu Ino.

Ino mencoba menahan senyum yang hendak merambat ke bibir-namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ia tak bisa. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Inojin, walau dengan gerakan yang masih keki,

"M-mama sayang Inojin juga," balasnya dengan nada lamat-lamat.

Ino menangkat wajahnya, memandang Sai yang melihat mereka dengan senyum hangatnya yang khas. Tepat saat itu juga, Sai menjerat irisnya, memandangnya lekat-lekat dan bergumam tanpa suara,

_"Terima kasih"_

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan selengkung senyum.

_Tidak. Ia yang harusnya berterima kasih,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Inojin..." Sai iseng memanggil, "sayangnya cuman sama Mama?Tidak sayang Papa nih?" celetuk Sai, yang membuat Inojin spontan melompat dari pelukan Ino. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari pada Sai yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Bergantian memeluk Sai yang pura-pura merajuk.

"Sayang papa juga kok!" pekiknya.

Setelah puas memeluk Sai, mereka biarkan Inojin menarik mereka untuk berbaring bersama. Dengan posisi Inojin berada di tengah, sementara Sai dan Ino menempati sisi kanan kirinya. Inojin menarik satu tangan Ino dan satu tangan Sai masing-masing, untuk lalu ia bawa ke pelukan dan mendekapnya selayaknya guling. Ia bergantian nyengir lebar ke arah Sai dan Ino, kemudian berseru,

" _Inojin sayang Papa dan Mama!"_

Ino dan Sai serentak tersenyum. Sai menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi bulat Inojin, sementara Ino memilih untuk membelai pipinya yang tembam.

.

Ada perasaan menggelitik yang menari-nari di diafragmanya semakin ia merenungi ini.

_Ino rasa, ia bisa belajar untuk menerima ini.  
_  
Ia akan belajar untuk jadi ibu yang baik untuk Inojin. Dan istri yang baik untuk Sai.

Meskipun susah, meskipun butuh waktu yang lama, ia akan mencoba _. Ino akan berusaha.  
_  
Ino kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebuah desah nafas panjang.

_Hari ini memang hari yang gila._

Namun Ino berharap, hari-hari selanjutnya akan jadi hari yang lebih baik, dengan dipenuhi oleh tawa suka cita.

Tawa suka cita dari Inojin, Sai, dan dirinya. Mereka bertiga sebagai sebuah tim.

Ino tadi suka berpikir bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga ternyata tidak semengerikan itu.

_Well,_ asal itu dengan Sai dan Inojin, Ino rasa... ia tak keberatan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Ia akan membuat pengecualian dan menyingkirkan skeptisme-nya.

Ino bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik melebar.

.

Untuk kali pertama semenjak ia beranjak dewasa, Ino berangkat tidur dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

.

_Dan ia merasa, kasurnya tak lagi terasa begitu luas dan sesepi biasanya._

_._

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

Suara cericit burung bersahut-sahutan, membelah lazuardi. Mentari pagi menggantung, memancarkan sinarnya menembus fabrik tirai berwarna putih yang menari-nari dibelai sang angin.

Ino mendesahkan nafas, menggeliat. Satu tangannya bergerak-gerak, meraba sisi ranjangnya, mengekspektasi tangannya berkontak dengan tubuh plump Inojin atau tangan tegas Sai— _namun nihil.  
_  
Keganjilan itu yang akhirnya berhasil menarik Ino bergegas ke alam sadar. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, seketika menoleh ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang ternyata kosong. _Apa_ _Sai dan Inojin_ _sudah bangun?  
_  
Dengan berat hati, Ino mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk, meregangkan kedua tangannya, meninju udara. Satu kuapan lepas dari bibirnya, dan matanya pun mengedar. Perasaannya saja atau bukan, tetapi kamarnya terasa lebih lenggang?

Ia bisa melihat dekorasi kamar yang ia kenal, perabotan familiar, dan juga box box cokelat yang berceceran di lantai—

_TUNGGU._

Matanya membulat, kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Mengabsen setiap properti yang ada di sana. Satu demi satu.

_Ada yang salah._

_Atau sebenarnya justru benar._

Kamarnya memang tampak lebih lenggang. Seperti yang ia ingat terakhir kali ketika ia mendesain kamar ini kemarin.

Tak ada lukisan-lukisan di sana-sini. Tak ada buku-buku milik Sai. Tak ada juga sebuah easel dan kanvas yang ada di sisi ranjang. Taka da lukisan "Ino" di sisi ranjang. Tak ada barang-barang Sai.

.

_Tak ada Sai dan Inojin._

_._

Mata Ino membulat dalam realisasi.

Jantungnya berdebam tak terkendali.

Maka ia buang selimutnya, kemudian melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Sai? Inojin?" panggilnya.

Ia buka pintu kamarnya buru-buru, berjalan tergesa, melewati koridor yang tak lagi ada dekorasi lukisan seperti yang ia ingat.

Pertama-tama ia membuka kamar Inojin—kosong. Ia memanggil-manggil lagi, kemudian membuka kamar tamu—kosong juga. Ia jelajahi ruangan satu per satu, mencari kemana perginya Sai dan Inojin. Bibirnya tak lelah memanggil-manggil. Berharap akan bersaut.

_Namun nihil.  
_  
Ia tak menemukan mereka dimanapun. Dan panggilannya tak jua bersaut.

Ino tak melihat mereka di belakang rumah, di dapur, di meja makan, di kamar mandi, di ruang tamu—bahkan di halaman depan.

Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu, semakin kencang tatkala ia tak kunjung menemukan Sai maupun Inojin di mana pun. Ino tak bisa menemukan mereka, dimana pun ia mencoba. Jejak mereka pun tak ada. Sedikit pun. Tak ada lukisan-lukisan, tak ada figura foto-foto mereka, tak ada mainan-mainan Inojin _._ _Tak_ _ada Sai dan Inojin._

Sai dan Inojin benar-benar tidak ada.

Sai dan Inojin menghilang.

_.  
_   
_Mereka berdua pergi._

_.  
_   
_Dan kini hanya tinggal Ino seorang diri._

_.  
_  
Ino merosot ke karpet, merasakan kakinya yang lemas tak bisa menopang lagi.

Ia terduduk, begitu saja. Diantara keheningan yang mencekam. Diantara kesendirian yang mencekik.

Rasanya pandangan matanya mulai mengabut. Dadanya serasa kebas. Nafasnya satu satu.

_Sesak.  
_  
Entah itu adalah efek dari ia yang berlari-lari menyusuri rumah besar ini. _Atau karena sesuatu yang lain._

_Ino tidak mengerti.  
_

Ino tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _. Apa itu semua hanya mimpi? Imajinasi? Halusinasi? Delusi? Reinkarnasi? Lain dimensi? Atau apa?_ Dan lagipula, kalau dipikir, sebenarnya apa pentingnya?

Ia cukup menganggap itu sebagai mimpi buruk belaka bukan?

Bukankah ia harusnya senang ia telah kembali ke kehidupan normalnya? Kehidupan normalnya yang menakjubkan. Kehidupannya sebagai model dengan karier yang stabil.

Kehidupannya yang memandang skeptis sebuah pernikahan.

Kehidupan normalnya yang tenang, tanpa kehadiran anak maupun suami.

Kehidupannya sebagai Ino Yamanaka yang lajang. Ino Yamanaka yang bebas. Yang bukan sebagai seorang isti atau ibu yang punya tanggung jawab merepotkan.

Bukankah ini sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang dan tertawa-tawa puas sekarang?

Ia harusnya senang hari aneh yang ia alami kemarin hanya sebatas mimpi. Ia tidak akan gila. Ia sudah kembali waras.

Ia akhirnya telah kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

.

_Dunianya yang tanpa... Sai dan Inojin._

_.  
_  
Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti.

_Ada apa dengan segala rasa kehilangan ini?_

_.  
_  
Memangnya Sai dan Inojin itu siapanya? Cuman mimpi kan? Cuman sekedar imajinasi saja, mungkin. Dan jika memang mereka nyata, Ino hanya mengenal mereka selama sehari. Mereka seharusnya tak punya peran signifikan di hidup Ino ini.

Mereka berdua bukan siapa-siapanya. Dan ia bukan siapa-siapa mereka.

_Mereka seharusnya tak bermakna._

_.  
_  
Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya serasa sakit.

_Sakit sekali._ Seperti dipilin-pilin paksa.

_Hampa._

Sampai rasanya hampir mati rasa.

.

Ino juga tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba ada air mata yang jatuh satu per satu menuruni pipi, dan kenapa ia harus memanggil-manggil nama Sai dan Inojin diantara isak tangisnya.

.

Yang Ino mengerti, baru pertama kali ini, ia merasakan bangun dengan perasaan sehampa ini.

**.**

* * *

**TBC.**

**[1/2]**

* * *

_Silahkan klik next untuk chap selanjutnya._

* * *


	2. Bagian 2

**Bagian 2/2**

* * *

**.**

**Home**

**.**

* * *

**OooO**

* * *

**.**

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak itu.

.

Dan jika kau berpikir, Ino bisa lupa begitu saja, maka kau salah.

.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih dibuat kepikiran karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari itu.

_Apakah itu memang benar hanya sekedar mimpi?_

Tapi rasanya nyata sekali. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat itu. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan tangan Sai, pelukan Inojin, ciumannya. _Semuanya._

_Atau justru dia menghalusinasi? Atau memang dia ditarik ke semesta alternatif lain? Atau itu adalah kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang?_

Ino pernah menanyakan soal ini kepada Suigetsu dan Karin, tetapi mereka hanya memandanginya seperti ia orang sintinh. _Hopeless_ kalau berkonsultasi ke mereka berdua, memang.

Maka ia berusaha mencari tahu sendiri, mencari buku-buku di perpustakaan soal mimpi, psikologi dan halusinasi, lintas dimensi, atau perjalanan ke masa depan. Ia baca buku dari yang logis sampai yang tidak logis, berusaha untuk menemukan jawaban.

Namun terkadang, itu justru membuatnya tambah lebih pusing dengan banyaknya teori-teori yang diajukan.

Jika itu lintas dimensi, maka itu bisa dijelaskan secara fisika, dengan teori kuantum Square 4D—pada sistem dimensi rendah dan sistem dimensi yang lebih tinggi terkunci dalam kompleksitas struktur. Dengan menggunakan kecepatan cahaya, maka kau bisa menemukan dimesi lain dari adanya "penyimpangan" atau distorsi menuju ke dimensi 4D— namun ilmuwan tak pernah menemukan bukti bahwa orang bisa melakukan perjalanan lintas dimensi seperti itu. Jadi kalau perjalanan lintas dimensi, itu masih diragukan kebenarannya.

Lalu kemungkinan lainnya adalah mimpi. Sigmun Freud mengatakan bahwa mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kecemasan yang masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Jika Ino memimpikan mengenai punya anak dan suami, maka itu merupakan manifestasi kecemasan Ino yang ia sebenarnya ia simpan dalam-dalam, terlebij keluarga dan teman-temannya mulai bertanya kapan akan menikah. 

Masuk akal juga sebenarnya. Ia mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia tak peduli soal pernikahan, tetapi kalau Ino pikir-pikir, apakah ia benar-benar jujur atau itu hanya buah dari mekanisme pertahanannya semata? Apakah ia sedang denial? Atau melakukan rasionalisasi semata? 

Kemungkinan yang lain adalah adalah dia mengalami waham, yang juga merupakan salah satu gejala skizofrenia. Kalau memang benar, berarti memang sudah mulai ada yang salah dengan saraf otaknya. 

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Ino pening sendiri. Tetapi ia masih dibuat penasaran setengah mati.

Dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah, ia ingin mengetahui apakah yang dia alami itu bisa terulang lagi. Apakah ia bisa merasakan pengalaman itu kembali?

 _Apakah ia... bisa bertemu Sai dan Inojin lagi?  
_  
Namun Ino rasa jawabannya tidak. Karena selama 3 bulan ini, Ino tak pernah sekalipun bisa bertemu mereka. Bahkan dalam mimpi, Sai dan Inojin tak pernah muncul lagi. Sebanyak apapun Ino berharap. Atau mencoba.

Ia terkadang hanya ingin melihat mereka lagi. _Itu saja._

Walau ia hanya diizinkan bertemu untuk kali yang terakhir pun. Tidak apa-apa. 

Menghela nafas berat, Ino menarik fokusnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia suka sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ia harus mulai bisa memperbaiki kelemahannya yang satu itu. Atau ia bisa saja mendapati dirinya dalam masalah besar nanti.

 _Si Tu Vois Ma Meré_ mengalun halus dari pori-pori speaker café tempatnya termangu. Satu cangkir _frappe_ yang tinggal separuh, sepiring _red velvet_ yang sudah setengahnya dimakan, dan sebuah ponsel imut dengan berbagai hiasan gantung digeletakkan begitu saja di meja kayu.

Biru lautnya bergerilya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa dominan cokelat toska yang dipernis dengan meja dan kursi-kursi empuk yang telah tertata rapi sedemikian rupa. Ino selalu menyukai atmosfer menyenangkan yang ditawarkan café pinggir jalan ini—café favoritnya biasa nongkrong.

Seperti biasa juga, ada Suigetsu dan Karin yang menemaninya di seberang dudukan. Seperti biasa pula, mereka lagi-lagi beradu mulut. Entah topik apa yang mereka ributkan kali ini, Ino tak menyimak setelahnya. Disaat mereka membahas mengenai siapa yang kira-kira akan survive di Walking Dead—disitulah Ino mukai kehilangan fokusnya, dan lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya memikirkan soal Sai, Inojin, dan semesta yang mengikutinya.

Ino menumpukan kepala di telapak tangan yang ia sangga dengan siku di atas meja, mengamati dalam diam Suigetsu dan Karin yang tampak asyik bersilat lidah.

Ia ingat di 'mimpi'-nya itu Karin dan Suigetsu berakhir bersama, bahkan sampai hendak memapak ke jenjang pernikahan.  
Jikapun yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah bagian dari masa depannya, itu berarti Karin dan Suigetsu yang ini, Karin dan Suigetsu di seberangnya ini, yang saat ini ribut tak habis-habis di depannya kini, nantinya akan berakhir menikah?

Kalau melihat watak mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala, dan mereka yang selalu ribut setiap saat begitu, apa mungkin mereka bisa jatuh cinta?

_Rasanya kok seperti tidak mungkin._

Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Dia yang tak punya ketertarikan dengan berumah tangga, di masa depan ia berakhir menikah? Oke, mungkin untuk menikah masih bisa dipercaya.

Tapi sampai punya anak? Padahal dia tak suka anak-anak? _  
_

_Apakah itu masuk akal?_

Sebelum Ino sempat menahan diri, tiba-tiba ia berkelakar,

"Kalau aku bilang di masa depan, atau di semesta lain, kalian akan menikah, apakah kalian percaya?"

"Lagi lagi soal dimensi dimensi ini lagi. Ya Tuhan Ino kapan obsesimu ini berakhir?" Karin mendengus, yang lalu diikuti oleh pekikan tak terima, "DAN APA TADI? AKU? KARIN UZUMAKI? MENIKAH DENGAN SI IKAN HIU INI? DIH OGAH!"

Suigetsu turut mengamini dengan pandangan bosan, "Mana sempat, keburu mati juga aku sebelum menikmati malam pertam— **AH. KARIN!"**

Ino terkekeh, sembari menyendok potongan red velvet-nya di piring porselen di hadapan.

 _See?_ _Rasanya mustahil bukan?_

Bahkan mereka berdua saja geli sendiri membayangkannya. _Ada-ada saja, memang._

So, Ino rasa, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin itu semua memang hanya sebatas mimpi—

.

"Hei, kalian mau ikut aku mengunjungi pameran seni, tidak?"

_—atau tidak._

_._

Gerakan Ino yang hendak memasukan kue _red velvet_ ke mulut seketika terhenti.

Rahangnya menganga terbuka, dan sendok kecil yang ia genggam jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi, membentur piring dengan suara dramatis.

.

_"Kita bertemu pertama kali di pameran seni," Sai tersenyum, "Saat itu aku sedang mengikuti pameran seni, dan kau adalah salah satu pengunjung disana,"_

_._

"—Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

Ino mengerjap, pandangannya yang tadi sempat mengabur kembali seperti semula, menangkap ekspresi wajah Suigetsu dan Karin yang sama-sama memperhatikannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ino tergagap, "A-ah t-tentu saja," ia berusaha menjawab, meski dengan terbata-bata. Ia menegak ludah, mencondongkan tubuh kepada Suigetsu. "Sui, kau tadi bilang... pameran seni?

Suigetsu mengangguk, wajahnya yang tadi cemas berubah antusias, "Aku punya teman—"

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman juga," Karin mencibir, yang seketika mendapat delikan tajam Suigetsu.

"—diamlah, Karin!"

Karin hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Suigetsu mendengus, kemudian kembali mengerling pada Ino di meja seberang, "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku punya teman _artist_ dari Sunagakure. Dia sedang mengadakan pameran seni di Konoha, jadi aku diundang. Aku diberi beberapa tiket ekstra,"

_Jangan jangan teman Suigetsu yang artist itu..._

"Temanmu itu..." Nafas Ino memendek, jantungnya semakin berdetak tak terkendali, selaras ia yang mengirimkan pertanyaan, "Siapa namanya?"

_**Sai.** _

_Jangan katakan Sai._

_Tapi semoga Sai._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau itu bukan Sai—_

_Bagaimana kalau memang Sai—_

_._

"Sasori, namanya,"

_—_ _Oh._ _bukan ternyata._

_.  
_ Kalimat itu sepersekian detik mampu membuat Ino menghela nafas. Ada perasaan lega dan kecewa yang hadir bersamaan karenanya.

_Shit. Maunya sebenarnya apa? Kalau Sai, dia panik. Kalau bukan Sai, dia panik juga. Dasar._

_._

"Kau kenapa tiba tiba cemberut begitu, Ino?" Karin tiba-tiba menyeloroh.

Ino gelagapan, menggeleng-geleng cepat, "T-tidak kok,"

Gadis berambut merah itu menyipitkan mata sangsi, namun tak menekan Ino lebih lanjut. Keburu Suigetsu mengambil atensi lagi,

"Jadi apa kalian mau ikut?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku sih—"

 _ **"AKU MAU!**_ "

Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, nyaris melompat. Ia menjawab dengan keras. Mungkin sedikit terlalu keras karena beberapa pasang mata serentak menatap ke arah mereka. Tapi itu akan ia pikirkan nanti.

"Aku mau ikut!" serunya lagi, penuh akan antusiasme tak terbendung. Ia tak bida berbohong lagi untuk tidak merasa bersemangat. Darahnya serasa berdesir-desir. Membawa sensasi menggelitik di dasar perutnya, memikirkan kemungkinan... _mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu Sai.  
_

 _Well,_ jika memang apa yang ia alami kemarin adalah bagian dari masa depannya.

 _Jikapun bukan..._ ia rasa tak masalah. Mungkin ia akan merasa kecewa, tapi lebih baik mencoba dan mengambil risiko daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Ino sangat bersemangat sampai ia tak memedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang menyorotnya dengan kilau heran,

"Sejak kapan kau antusias dengan pameran begini? Dulu kalau diajak kau selalu bilang pasti membosankan— _Dan astaga Ino! Duduklah kembali kau menarik perhatian orang-orang, tahu!"_ Karin mendesis galak.

Ino menuruti perintahnya, mendudukan diri kembali dengan patuh. Matanya berputar kesana kemari, mencoba mencari-cari alasan logis, "W-well, yah sekarang kan aku sedang meniti karierku di dunia model, aku juga ada planning jadi fashion designer, jadi yah untuk cari inspirasi?" Ino mengangkat bahu, berusaha bersikap seolah itu adalah hal yang normal sehingga Karin dan Suigetsu tak perlu menaruh curiga.

Lalu ada sebaris kalimat yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Kalimat yang dikatakan Sai, yang begitu berkesan untuknya,

" _Lagipula, semua orang bisa berubah kan?_ " gumamnya, dengan volume yang lebih rendah. Merasakan gelitik yang hadir di perutnya itu makin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Yah yah oke, terserah," Suigetsu menepuk tangannya, "Besok Minggu kita berangkat bersama. Nanti aku jemput dengan mobilku, oke?"

Ino mengangguk, tersenyum lebar.

.

_Ya Tuhan..._

_Apakah ia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan Sai di sana?_

* * *

**OooO** _  
_

* * *

.

Pengunjung pameran berduyun-duyun masuk ke dalam venue yang digelar akbar di _convention center_ Konoha. Orang-orang berjajar menunggu giliran masuk setelah dilakukan pengecekan oleh petugas. Karin, Ino, dan Suigetsu berjalan melewati pintu masuk.

Tak jauh beda dengan antrian di depan, keadaan di dalam juga ramai. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar berekreasi dan mengamati, melakukan kritisi dan diskusi, berencana membeli, dan masih banyak lagi. Bangunan itu luas, dan di pameran itu beberapa kategori di pisah dengan bilik-bilik tertentu. Lukisan-lukisan tertempel besar-besar, ditata berjajar dengan jeda yang konstan.

Diantara ketiga sekawan itu, Ino adalah yang paling bersemangat menjelajah. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti banyak soal lukisan. Ia lebih tahu soal fashion design, tapi Ino mengapresiasi segaa bentuk seni _. Apapun itu._ Harus Ino akui ia menikmati hasil karya yang dipajang rapi di dinding-dinding sepanjang convention center ini. Begitu indah. Ino sampai tak tahu harus memilih lukisan mana yang jadi favoritnya saking majestik karya-karya itu.

Ketiganya berbincang-bincang sembari berkeliling, mengamati satu demi satu kanvas-kanvas yang dijajar megah. Sembari mereka menikmati, Ino juga memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari. Jantungnya sejak dari rumah sudah berakselerasi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semakin cepat di kala ia telah berada di pameran ini. Ia begitu mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia temukan di pameran ini.

 _Apakah ia akan menemukan takdirnya di sini? Apakah ia akan berjumpa dengan Sai di sini?  
_  
Ino juga menyempatkan diri mengabsen satu per satu keterangan yang terletak di bagian bawah lukisan, yang memuat judul, nama pelukis, dan sebuah ringkasan singkat soal lukisan yang terpajang.

 _Siapa tahu satu diantaranya ada_ _yang_ _punya Sai kan?  
_  
Tapi dari beberapa lukisan yang dilewatinya, ia tak kunjung menemukan nama Sai tertera.

_Apa jangan jangan dia pakai nama alias?_

Atau... bisa saja juga sih, pameran seni tempat mereka bertemu bukanlah pameran seni yang ini.

_Ada banyak kemungkinan._

_._

Termasuk mungkin saja ini semua hanya kebetulan belaka. Dan Sai itu hanya bagian dari ilusi atau mimpi belaka.

.

Seiring ia melangkah, dan semakin banyak pula lukisan yang telah ia amati, Ino tak kunjung berpapasan dengan Sai. Bahkan melihatnya di antara keramaian saja tidak.

Rambut hitam, mata hitam dan kulit pucat, harusnya tak sulit menemukannya di antara kerumunan bukan? Sai punya fitur distinktif yang mudah dikenali.

Ino menghela nafas berat, harapannya semakin mengikis tipis semakin waktu berlalu, dan ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Sai. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah lukisan yang terletak di bagian sudut selatan.

Kepalanya terdongak, matanya menulusur, memperhatikan dengan seksama detail-detail goresan lukisan berjudul " _Dogwood"._

Karin dan Suigetsu tak tahu tadi kemana, sepertinya mengamati lukisan di sisi lain.  
.

_"Ino!"_

_._

Gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan _sheath dress_ warna hitam dengan _chiffon sleeves_ itu menoleh kala pundaknya di tepuk.

_Itu Suigetsu bersama Karin di sisinya._

"Aku menemukan temanku Sasori di sana," Pemuda itu menggidikan dagunya ke arah utara, "Ayo kita hampiri, nanti akan aku kenalkan kalian padanya!"

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membenahi posisi tas jinjing putih yang ia bawa, baru kemudian ia melangkah menuju ke tempat teman Suigetsu itu berada.

Semakin mendekat, Ino bisa melihat punggung lelaki berambut merah dan lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka ada dalam posisi membelakangi, sedang mengobrol pada seseorang di depan mereka, yang berdiri di samping lukisan. Tapi Ino belum bisa mengindentifikasi si pihak ketiga itu.

"Sasori!" seru Suigetsu, dengan tangan melambai ke udara.

Sasori—yang ternyata si rambut merah, membalikan badan. Matanya yang berwarna hazel berkilat semangat, "Ah Suigetsu! Sini kemarilah!"

Orang di sebelah Sasori yang punya surai blonde—yang bernama Deidara—seketika membalik badan juga, tubuhnya bergeser sedikit sehingga Ino akhirnya bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di dekat lukisan.

.

Dan seketika nafas Ino tercekat di tenggorokan.

.

Kakinya berhenti begitu saja, tak bisa bergerak.

.  
 _Ya Tuhan._

_Ia tidak bermimpi._

_Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi._

_._

Ino bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Mengirim berjuta sensasi yang mengaliri nadi hingga ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan bola mata membulat, dan lidah mengelu.

.

_I-itu..._

_._

Rambut hitam. Bola mata hitam. Kulit putih pucat—yang saat ini menghadap ke arah mereka bertiga, yang kini tengah mengulas senyum ke arah mereka juga.

Tersenyum seolah ia tidak sedang membuat dunia Ino jungkir balik hanya dengan eksistensinya semata.

.

Ino tak mendengar apapun setelah itu.

Semesta seolah membisu, lalu melebur, hanya menyisakan Sai dan dirinya, membentuk sebuah entitas sempurna.

Mata hitam familiar itu lalu bergulir ke arah Ino, masih dengan lengkungan senyum yang sama

.

Semua berubah lagaknya adegan _slow motion._

Waktu dan ruang seolah tak berarti lagi.

.

Ia melihat Sai mengulurkan tangannya, gestur untuk menjabat. Ino perlahan mulai bisa menggapai realita, dan suara bagai dawai itu mendendang, terdengar begitu familiar, namun asing di saat yang bersamaan.  
.

_"Halo namaku Sai. Dan kau?"_

.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya memandangi tangan yang terjulur itu, menatap wajah Sai yang mulai terhiasi raut bingung. Ia menatap wajahnya tanpa kata, lalu kembali menatap ke tangan itu, begitu seterusnya.

Begitu ia merasa bisa mengusasai dirinya kembali, Ino menggerakan tangan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Detik begitu tangan mereka menjalin kontak, Ino seketika dilanda nostalgia yang teramat besar.

Begitu tak tertahankan, sampai mungkin Ino tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Atau mulutnya dalam kasusnya ini. Alhasil, ia pun hanya bisa membalas dengan—

.

.

"Halo Sai, kenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka. Dan aku tidak keberatan menamai anak kita dengan nama Inojin,"

.

Sai, Karin, Suigetsu—bahkan Sasori dan Deidara hanya bisa berkedip. Linglung.

.

_Uh oh._

_Sepertinya,_ _Ino_ _salah bicara.  
_ _._

* * *

_**End.** _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pokoknya terima kasih banyak manteman :D**

**Sampai jumpa di fic saiino berikutnya.**

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya cuman pengen bikin oneshot aja, tapi maaf ini malah panjang banget wkwkw, jadi aku breakdown jadi two shot aja akhirnya. 
> 
> Semoga ga bosen ya bacanya. Semoga menikmati ^^
> 
> Terima kasih banyak sudah berkenan mampir dan baca hehe


End file.
